Fear The Exiled
by ToniMan
Summary: Naruto has left Konoha, while runing away he meets others that had shared his pain, he and his new familly have reached a crucial cross point in their lifes, what path will he choose(Chap 7up) Pairings if any undecided.
1. Exiled By Hate

SUMMARY

Man fears all that it does not understand, all that it does not control, all that it does not overpower...but what one man fears another uses for his advantage...Naruto a small 6 year old boy is mistreated and punish for something he does not have a fault in...yet after so much pain he finally decides to leaves...finding others which were misunderstood and punish for being themselves...for having strength no other can match...for being something others will never be...and when the time comes...will he seek revenge or will hand mercy upon those who hurt his heart and body so many times before...

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine and never will be and I should get over it. It's his creator's property blah blah.

This chapter was beta read by **Michael Truan**, thanks a lot for your help.

**READ **and **REVIEW** don't for get to...and check the box that says recomended hahaha or is it to much to ask?, well any way enjoy the fic.

"Hello" speech

_Hello _Thoughts

---------- Scene change

-**Fear The Exiled- **by ToniMan

Chapter 1 "Exiled by Hate"

"Get out of here Orphan!, orphan! orphan!" "Get away from the children!" A man and a group of children chant at a blond boy who leaves the play ground in tears...

_We does every one hate me?...why doesn't any one like me...?what did I ever did to them...?. _He thought to himself as he ran down the streets of Konoha turning into an alley and falling to the ground his eyes filled with his tears of pure sorrow.

He slowing tries to stand up but only sits resting his back against one of the alley walls and hugs his knees. Still continuing to mope, feeling the children's painful words as they tears his spirit and heart...he who only approaches them out of friendship receives words of hate and loading...being hated with out a reason...is a felling that will consume you slowly...as well as loneliness and self pity...

_Why...Why...kami-sama...why?...why do they hate me...what have I ever done to them...please...tell me what I did to them...so I can apologize...so I can say that I'm sorry...so they'll stop saying those mean words...and I won't be alone any more... _He thinks as his teary eyes look up and watch the night sky and sees the light from a lonely star start to shine above him.

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight... I wish I may, I wish I might have...the single wish I wish this night...." He whispers in a low voice not taking his eyes off the lonely star

"I wish...I can have a friend...a single friend...only one...so I wont be lonely anymore...okay...please... just one single friend..." He whispers wiping his tears with his forearm at that moment another start shines next to it making the boy slightly smiled from such an omen...but his thought were interrupted by the grumbling in his stomach.

_I'm hungry...but no one will sell me any food...besides I already spend all the money that arrives at my house every week..._ He though sighting from his problems...but a sweet aroma arrives at his nose captivating him and forcing him to search for the source of such a delightful smell.

He slowly walks and finally find the place, it was a stand a ramen stand to be precise, he shyly approached the stand and sits at on of the many stools in front of the counter.

"What's your order"The man at the stand said not facing the boy...at no response the man turns but his cheery attitude turns to a frown and a cold glare.

"Sorry kid...were close...leave please..." He said at the boy crossing his arms and staring him down.

"But...I'm very hungry..." "Do you even have money brat?" He answered leaving Naruto quiet...yet he still wouldn't movehoping for compassion from the old man.

"No...I don't but I'll pay you tomorrow" He answered hoping that would be enough to sway the old man into giving him some food, yet he honestly intended to pay the old man..

"Yeah right...like I haven't heard that before...leave kid...before I throw you out" He said to the boy, who only dropped his head and started to walk away from the stand, stomach growling and spirit hurt.

"Miso ramen for me and my friend here..." A voice said as a hand was place onNaruto's shoulder stopping him and making him look up at the person.

"Yes Hokage-sama...right away" The old man said quickly preparing it.

"Oi Naruto why so blue?" He asked leaning down and wiping a few tears from his eyes.

"No...reason I just didn't have enough money to buy some food..." "That's all...?" He asked concerned for he knew the boy only shed tears when he was hurt emotionally.

"Yeah that's all..." "Here eat the ramen..." The hokage said as the old man put the food in front of them.

"Thanks..." Naruto said as he flashed a small foxy grin at the Hokage and started to eat.

As they eat a small conversation sprung up between each other mostly about Naruto's living conditions.

"Naruto...you ran out of money...do you need a lot more...?" He asked a bit curios, Naruto simple gulp down the ramen he was eating and simply answered.

"Not a lot...but even if I did who could I ask...I don't even know who sends it". He answered a bit curios about the origin of the money

"And your house is it big enough?" He asked getting a nod as answered.

As theytalked Naruto keep eating more and more ramen just getting a smile from the Hokage, but a shinobi arrived and interrupted there meals.

"Hokage-sama...I have finished updating the scroll of seals...I left it at your desk so you can look it up" The shinobi said getting and approved nod from Sarutobi.

"If that's all I'll take my leave..." "Wait I have one more thing for you to do..." He said stopping the shinobi..

"What's the scroll of seal?" Naruto asked interrupting the Hokage's thoughts and words who simply smiles at his question.

"It's a scroll were all the forbidden jutsus of this village are kept" He said keeping it simple for him to understand.

"All the powerful jutsus are there!" Naruto exclaimed getting a smile of the old ninjas face.

"Not only the strongest...some that are either from other villages and those that harm the user as well as the opponent" He said the old man. "Well Naruto I have to leave, keep eating I'll pay all you eat today" He said as he signal the old cook to get close.

"I don't want you to deny Naruto ramen ever again...do you understand" He whispered to the man who turned pale for a threat from a hokage wasn't something that can be ignored.

"Bye Naruto...I'll se you again" He said as he left accompanied by the other Shinobi...on there way Sarutobi said a few words to the man. "I want you to increase the money you send Naruto by 50 percent...got it" "Hai Hokage-sama" He answered as they walked away.

Naruto was left happily eating bowl after bowl of ramen of which he quickly become addicted to.

Time flew by rapidly it was closing time already and this time Naruto left with his stomach fill and his spirit high...toward his house he didn't care how late it was or that darkness covered the entire village.

_Man that was good....I think I'll eat there every day...that way I won't have to cook...I wonder if the make some instant version of it or something like that... _He pondered as he walked down the streets toward his home...but from a dark alley a drunk appeared getting close to him, he tried to avoid him but to no avail the man stood I front of him and grabbed him from his collard startling Naruto.

"You....monster....why...why did you took my family...? why did you killed them all...? why!...why didn't you killed me instead...they were so young...you monster..." He yelled at Naruto with tears in his eyes truly scaring Naruto with his words an actions.

"Why did you have to kill them all!..." He said as he finally showed a small dagger and stab Naruto with it. "Die...please die...bleed to death...pay for what you have done to me and this village" He said in a weeping voice as he let Naruto go who fell to the ground.

"Please...please..." He mumble as the man walked away leaving Naruto face in the dirt, the dirt below him crimson red from his blood, he laid there shocked with the old man words.

_I killed his family...NO!...I have never killed any one...I haven't done any of those...thing...its not fair, its not fair!....they can't hate me for something I have never done..._ He thought trying to stand up, placing a hand were the wound was...but found nothing, his wound had already healed leaving him a bit confuse but didn't care much as long as he was fine.

I didn't do any of those things... SNIFF. He cursed as his tears fell to the ground below him mixing with his blood as he slamed his fist against a nearby wall and started to walk again toward his house...as he walked by people saw his bloody shirt but didn't care they simply whispered words, some of which he was able to make out. "He's hurt...! it can be hurt...?" "I wonder who was brave enough to try to kill it...?" "I don't know but I bet he killed the poor man" Were some of the phrases he heard.

All of these words were tearing him up inside so many whished his death for no reason he could think of, only those words that echoed in his mind...the mans words, it appeared that ever one thought the same way about him...yet he didn't know why the were thinking that way...but he didn't care anymore...if he saw any of them walking down the street bloody...he would have help them but they didn't help him, they just started and whispered behind his back.

_If there going to hate me...I'll give them a true reason for them to hate me...they'll see, if they want to hate me so much...I will make them..._ He thought as he turned around making a dash toward the Hokages office just leaving a few people staring as he ran away.

- - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- -- - - - - - - -- --- - - -- - - - - - - - - -

A lone guard stood in front of the Hokages office, he was obviously tired for he yawned every minute or so...and that is when the hated blond boy would make his move and sneak into the office thru a opened window a floor above him.

"Got in hehe that was easy...let's see the man said he left the scroll of the sealing in the old mans office...last time I came his office was...man I should have pad attention" He said to himself in a low voice while he opened door after door trying to find the office.

"Oh man...I already opened all...except for the one with the really big door..." He then slams his palm on his fore head. "Baka..." He said to himself as he opened the door and inside a huge scroll rested over a desk.

_Yeah finally that must be the scroll with all the powerful techniques...._He thought to him self as he walked slowly toward the scroll making sure there weren't any traps place along the way...because it was the Hokage's office after all.

He took the scroll and couldn't resist the temptation and opened it...but as he opened it a flashed came from the scroll it had a jutsu place over it alerting the few guard surrounding the office.

"Damn...I have to get out of here" He said as he took a quick leap but was stopped... the scroll was being held y many steel wires...security was tighter than it appeared.

_What can I do...want can I do..._he desperately thought has he opened the scroll as much as he could and ripping a piece of it quickly folding the piece he took and placing it in his pocket before he opened a window and jumped out but has he jumped, the door opened and was spotted by a guard.

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -

"HOKAGE-SAMA!, HOKAGE-SAMA!" A man yelled as he slammed his fist on the Hokage's front door.

"What...happened...why do you called at such hour..." He replied half a sleep.

"Naruto...Naruto..." "What happened to Naruto...was he attacked again...?" He answered getting a no from the man.

"No...No...Hokage-sama...Naruto....broke into your office and stole part of the scroll of sealing..." He said at the Hokage getting a shock expression.

"That can't be..." "Yes...he was spotted by one of the guards" "Go to his house quickly" "He's not there...we already checked, we believe he ran away from the village..." He exclaimed making the Hokages jaw drop.

"Go after him...but don't kill him...just bring him back" He said in a tone that showed his sadness.

"Hai..." He said back as he disappeared from sight.

- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- -

Thru the woods a lonely figure ran thru it not turning back for fear he might see a pursuer behind him.

_What did I do...I shouldn't have done that...I was mad...but...they deserved it...they'll be mad at me for stealing this...but at least they'll acknowledge me as the one who stole the scroll...or part of it any way...this is better that being hated for no reason..._He said to himself as he heard the sound of leaves ruffling not so far behind him, he instinctually knew who or what that could be.

Three masked man appeared in front of him causing him to fall on his butt from the sudden shocked they cause him.

"Uzimaki Naruto...we are here to take you back to the village" One wearing an ape masked stated but one wearing a cat mask behind hi tapped his shoulder getting his attention.

"I have a better idea lets kill him an report we never found him..." He said in an evil tone to the other one who simply looked at the last one wearing a bird mask who simply nodded at the idea...witched cause a expression of shock and fear from Naruto who was amazed how his death was plan so coldly in front of him.

With that all three approached him, who took a step back but at the small sign of intent of escaping the one wearing the cat masked dash at him burying his knee in Naruto's stomach causing him to fly back and crashed at the tree behind him coughing up blood.

"Well monster...I guess it's time for you too die...finally every one who died that day will be avenged..." The one wearing the cat masked said to Naruto as he lifted him by the collar and released a left punch to his face but still not letting go of him.

"I'm...no monster...I'm no...monster...." He weakly said while struggling to breath.

"Ha...that's what you think...but you are...and what's in here proves it..."He said as he punched again Naruto in the stomach.

The one wearing the bird asked stood behind the one attacking Naruto and took of his mask showing a man not older than 25 years badly scared with one of his eyes blinded with a huge scar passing over it.

"See what you did to him...he fought you six years ago and you did that to him...he cannot even speak anymore...since that day..." He said again at Naruto who was still as confuse as ever.

"Baka...he probably doesn't even have an idea of what were talking...remember it was forbidden to speak of it or to him about it.." The one wearing the ape masked shouted at them.

"You're right...fine I'll tell him he'll die any way..." He pauses at stares straight into Naruto's eyes seeing his fear and confusion in them.

"Six years ago...a demon fox attacked Konoha...this fox killed many shinobis, destroyed Konoha and lives as well...but the fourth was able at the cost of his life...to seal the monster inside a baby...and that baby was..." He said causing Naruto to shake his head violently denied the realization that had hit him...the reason he was hated, mistreated ignored and had suffer so many times was being reveled but he wished it wasn't truth.

"YOU...the demon fox is you...the boy that has the demon fox sealed inside him is you..."He stated as he let Naruto fall to the ground and being surrounded by all three.

There Naruto laid holding his head between his legs trying to forget those words that were told by the masked man.

"It's time to kill him...we can't let him live after all we said to him" The one wearing the ape mask stated.

"I'll kill him" The one wearing the cat mask said getting out his katana and preparing to give him a mortal blow, but was interrupted by a sound coming from the bushes.

"What was that" The one wearing the cat mask said. "I don't know...check it out" the one wearing the ape mask ordered.

"Fine" The cat complained and headed in that direction while the others stayed guarding Naruto who was in his own world shocked for all that was revealed in this last few minutes.

THUMP...Was heard as the others turned to see there teammate fall to the ground with an slash across his neck blooding the ground were he had fell.

"What!" The ape yelled as he ran toward his fallen comrade but suddenly behind him a tall man appeared, but he did not sense him the only ones who saw him was Naruto who had hear the sound of the first hitting the ground and was entrance by the new mans quick movement and the other masked man who was trying to warn his friend but was unable to speak...he only saw as the man place his arm around his friends neck an in a quick movement broke it, letting him fall on his knees then on his fallen friend.

Such a sight made fear course over the last ANBU, he didn't care any more about Naruto he only cared about surviving such a moment.

He turned and took only a step trying to run away when a large sword hit his back sending him against a tree, the sword deep in his back, the man only saw the tree were he slammed as his body was cut in two landing not to far from a terrified Naruto.

The man only walked past Naruto and grabbed his sword that hit the tree and a leaf head protector from one the dead nin and finally stood in front of Naruto.

Naruto couldn't take his eyes of the tall man who was wearing a head band with his village symbol slashed.

The man showed Naruto the headband from the dead nin and put a slash on it

"A brat like you will die not being wanted in this village" The man stated at him.

Naruto simply stayed quiet looking at the mans eyes not taking his sigh away from him.

"Do you desire to be wanted by some one" He said getting a slow nod from Naruto.

"Will you give your all for me?" He said extending his arm at Naruto who was still on the ground, who which on the words of being wanted took his arm and was helped to stand up.

"Your abilities are mine!" He stated getting and odd look from Naruto.

"But...I have no abilities I just..." He stopped not being able to say the words those man told him a while ago he only turned and looked at them, at that sigh the man knew what he was trying to say.

"Yes...I know and that's why I saved you..." He said handing him the head band to Naruto who was daze, one who wanted him for something others despise him.

_He doesn't hate me like the others...he actually wants me for who I am...my wish came true_ He thought as he took the head band and place it on his fore head.

"Let's go some one is waiting for us...kid" He said as he started to walk deeper into the forest follow by Naruto behind.

"Wait...I'm Uzumaki Naruto...what's your name?!" He asked the man stopped and grabbed Naruto by the shoulder and walked side by side.

"Naruto...we must hurry some one is waiting for us" He said increasing the pace.

"And I'm Momochi Zabuza..."

End chapter

A/N: Well i got this in my head so i started this new story...i decide to write it becaus there isn't any good Zabuza fics about him...only Yaoi or he always gets killed...but theres a one or two were he make a good apearence...And yes this is he leave for years and trains but this is my version so expect to see some big diferences from the rest well enjoy and if you have the time check out my other fic Life Long Fight, and if some one is wondering about the updates i'll take me some time updating the other and this one in fact becasue i have finals and a trip after them so i'll get back to updating in late december or ealy january...well don't forget to.

**READ **and **REVIEW**...i hope to hear from all you guys.


	2. Shared Pain

A/N: **Important. **I have re writen this chapter for many reasons...i hope you enjoy the new one, well enjoy.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine and never will be and I should get over it. It's his creator's property blah blah

This chapter was beta read by **Michael Truan**, thanks a lot for your help.

**READ **and **REVIEW** don't for get to...and check the box that says recommended hahaha or is it to much to ask?, well any way enjoy the fic.

"Hello" Speech

_Hello _Thought

--------- Scene change.

**Fear The Exiled **by ToniMan

Prologue

Man fears all that it does not understand, all that it does not control, all that it does not overpower...but what one man fears another uses for his advantage...Naruto a small 6 year old boy is mistreated and punish for something he does not have a fault in...yet after so much pain he finally decides to leaves...finding others which were misunderstood and punish for being themselves...for having strength no other can match...for being something others will never be...and when the time comes...will he seek revenge or will hand mercy upon those who hurt his heart and body so many times before...

Chapter2: "Shared Pain"

"SUITON: SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU"(Water dragon blast no jutsu) Was yelled in the darkness of night, as soon as the last seal was performed, a large dragon emerged from a near by river attacking a group of masked men, out of which only one was hit while the other two were able to evade it and started to launched shirukens at Naruto.

Naruto flinched. "There going to hit me!"

At the last second out of a small pond of water Zabuza appeared, stopping the Shirukens.

Naruto was baffled. _What?…but he's over there_. He thought has he saw Zabuza trade blows with the two surviving shinobis.

"KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU" One yelled sending a large flame toward Zabuza.

_This is getting difficult…I cant fight them and protect him at the same time…they're the fourth hunter team I've had to deal with…I'm running low on chakra and patience_. He thought has he jumped out of the flames path.

One of them suddenly appeared behind Zabuza, he immediately started to slash away at Zabuza,but he was able to block all of the attacks with his sword and once again jumped away to another tree branch.

He landed on a tree branch and quickly started to form hand seals. "NINPOU: KIRIGAKURE NO JUTSU" (Hidden mist no jutsu)

A thick mist started to formed in the area leaving the ANBU confuse and completely blind, they quickly took a defensive position getting back to back, giving him the opportunity to make a quick exit with Naruto, who he carried under his arm.

"Where we going now?" Naruto asked as Zabuza ran at full speed up, following the river's course not even looking at the small boy.

Zabuza face remained unfazed after the kid's question, he simply increased his speed. Mean while in the battle field the two shinobis had just destroyed the Mizu bunshin, which Zabuza had left behind to delay them.

"A Mizu bunshin….he escaped…and he took Naruto with him…" A masked man said.

"Yes…it appears they crossed the river….we can't cross it with out orders first…so we have to report in first…we have to hurry so they won't gain much ground" The other answered back.

After the conversation they jumped into the trees and headed toward Konoha at full speed.

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - --

The intense night filled with blood and tears quickly gave way to a morning that was filled with confusion and chaos, no one would have believed that such disorder was produced by a mere child.

"Hokage-sama…we were unable to locate Naruto" A Jounnin stated as he lower his head in shame.

The old man's face remained unchanged after the news, he simply lowered his hat covering his eyes with it.. "Is that so…where any other teams able to locate him?".

"No sir…in fact after team 3 failed to report in…I sent team 4 and they also failed to report in so I sent team 6 and 7 which I still haven't heard from". The jounin exclaimed not having eye contact with the hokage.

"This is disturbing indeed…Naruto does not posses the abilities to defeat four teams...the only possible way he could stand a chance against them is" "If the seal breaks…" He was interrupted by the jounin.

The old man sights deeply. "Yes…that is the only way he could have killed them…"

There conversation was interrupted when the doors quickly opened revealing the remaining shinobis from the battle.

"Hokage-sama! We found Naruto…but he wasn't alone" The masked man blurted out while he recovered his breath.

The Hokage slammed his hand on his desk. "What do you mean he wasn't alone…"

"He wasn't sir…a strange mist-nin attacked us…in fact we believe he was the one who killed all the other teams…along with our captain" He informed, lowering his head as he finished his words.

"Were did you find them…?. Can we still pursue them?" The Hokage quickly asked.

"Sorry Hokage-sama…we found them near the fire river…which is the border with the rain country…so they probably already have cross it…" He stated.

_Naruto you BAKA…but I cant blame you for you're decision…an I hope you don't blame me for what I have to do…_ "Add Naruto to the bingo book as a D-class missing-nin…and dispatch Hunter-nins…I was hopping for you to bring him back…but it looks like I have no choice…" He said in a voice that showed his disappointment towards the ANBU and his sadness for what he had to do.

The ANBU flinched "D?…but sir…he should be given an S…after all he contains the…" He stops his words and awaits the Hokage's response.

"Yes I know…but to classified an academy student as S, will only draw others attention…and they will quickly realize that he is the container…Do you understand?" He stated getting a nod form the nin.

"Well then leave…and because you were the one who saw the one who took Naruto, I await a report about him and his probable intentions…" He said signaling for every one to leave, letting him alone with his thoughts about the incident.

_I failed. I was unable to take care of him…and worse I let him fall into the hand of a probable enemy…who took him and why…?. Did he knew about the seal or did some one helped him out of concerned…I pray for the second…_He thought as he sat back behind his desk and simply stared at a picture of a blond man with the word fourth under it.

- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - - --- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - -- - -

Zabuza ran across the woods with Naruto sleeping calmly under his arm. "Hey kid wake up" He said as he stopped and let Naruto fall into the river getting a quick reaction from the blond boy.

"AH, AH…What's the big idea…" He yelled as he splashed and spited water out.

Zabuza simple shook his head. "Don't be dramatic…the river isn't even deep, and get yourself together, we've finally arrived".

"Really? Were are we any way…WOW" Naruto gasped as he saw a small child sitting on a rock with his feet splashing the water.

It was a small child, with shoulder long back hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a simple light blue shirt and pants.

"Haku…did I take long?" Zabuza asked as he got close to the child.

"No…it was rather quick…" The child answered standing up and walking toward them.

But before Zabuza could answered Naruto had some how recovered. "Hello, I'm Uzumaki Naruto…and what's your name Nee-chan" He said while flashing his foxy grin.

"Even with that smile…you show those eyes… just like Zabuza-san's and me…sad eyes" Was the answered given to Naruto.

The answered was able to get Naruto's attention, making him wonder why the child would suddenly say such words.

_Sad eyes…she does have sad eyes…and so does he…_Naruto thought while looking at his companions.

"You two can talk later…we have to go north…" Zabuza stated. "Why?" Naruto asked.

"I have to meet up with the rest of my men…that is if any of them are skilled enough to get there" Zabuza answered.

"What?…skilled enough?" Naruto said.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun…we are just going to meet with some old friend…we kind of got separated after some…mishaps" Haku answered following Zabuza leaving behind a baffled Naruto.

"Wait…I'm coming to" Naruto yelled running after them.

"Hurry up Naruto-kun and one more thing…I'm a boy" Haku said giving Naruto a gentle smiled.

"WHAT!?…but he's cuter that some of the girls at school?" He said to himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - --

Days had already past since that dreadful night, and the Hokage didn't seemed to recover from such a disappointing night, one that showed that no one man can fight the ignorance of an entire village.

_Four days since Naruto left the village…It's time to inform his academy teachers he won't be assisting classes anymore._ The hokage thought as he looked out the window.

At the academy. The children were playing happily in there school yard, only a few were aware that a certain blond boy had stopped assisting classes, but sadly didn't care much, because they knew the kid usually skipped classes. Except for one teacher who always keep an eye on the small kid.

"Iruka…can I have a word with you?" The old man said. "Hai Hokage-sama" He answered back.

"Iruka…I'm sorry… Naruto left the village…" The Hokage said in a low voice avoiding eye contact with him.

"What?…but they gave me a letter saying he was just a little sick…" He expressed surprise from the Hokages words

"Yes…I know Iruka, I ordered for that letter to be sent to you…I was still hoping they would be able to bring Naruto back…but it appears that he wont be coming back…" The Hokage stated just before he left Iruka shocked.

- - - - -- -- - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - -

Children were talking happily in there class room, but three were a bit curios, because there partner hasn't been in class in days. With the sign of the door opening they all became quiet, they simply were staring at the teacher who looked kind of depressed.

"Hinata…Sakura…and Sasuke…you three will have to find new partners in Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu classes respectably…Naruto won't be coming to any more to classes" He said ending with a deep sight.

"Why? Iruka-sensei" A small pink hair girl asked.

"Mm…Naruto decided to leave the village a few days ago…" He said in a sad voice.

Sasuke shrugged. "Is that even possible?…won't hunters go after him".

Those words cause un uproar in the class room.

"Actually Sasuke…it's possible…because Naruto isn't even a ninja yet…he had to finish the Academy before he would be classified as a missing-nin…right now his just a run away…" Iruka said trying to calm every one, keeping from them the truth that Naruto was classified as a D-class missing-nin.

His words didn't calmed every one just gave way to more comments.

"Ha! I knew he didn't have it in him" A boy with a dog in his head stated.

"YAWN. Man…Naruto is just to troublesome…" A boy with a pig tail stated.

"Yeah…but at least were losing class time thanks to him" A chubby boy next to him stated.

"Naruto-kun is gone?…" A pale girls said to her neighbor.

"I guess…man that kid is always trouble…." A blond girl answered.

"Sasuke-kun…do you want to be my partner?" Sakura asked but got no response from the raven head boy.

"That's enough children…that's enough…I hope you never forget Naruto…because I'm sue he'll never forget you…." He said making every one fall silent.

- - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - -

"I cant wait to forget that place" Naruto stated.

Haku smiled. "Is that so Naruto-kun…was it that bad?"

Naruto nodded in response to his words. While the walked out of the forest showing a vast plain only having a few trees.

"Wow!" Express Naruto as he turned his head madly amazed as the forest suddenly ends and gives way to a plain.

"Amazing…isn't it Naruto-kun…?. I felt the same way when I saw the forest…" Haku expressed.

"Now what?…are we going that way?!" Naruto asked.

Zabuza simply ignored his comment and walked into the plain, with Haku faithfully behind, leaving Naruto pouting.

"Ha fine!, ignore me if you want!" He yelled as he followed them as well.

The plain, after many days of travel finally gave way to a huge forest surrounding a large mountain.

Once deep in the forest Zabuza spoke. "We must hurry…" Zabuza said.

"Why?" Haku asked back.

After Haku's words Zabuza stopped and decide that it was time to take action.

"We're being followed…looks like four…no…five hunters…from the leaf I think…or mist…I'm not sure…so I want you to stay here while I take care of them" He said as he jumped out of sight leaving them a bit confused.

"I wonder how long it will take him?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know but we can be sure he'll be back" Haku answered.

"So what can we do while we wait?" Naruto asked.

Haku smiled. "Well I would like to now more about you Naruto-kun…"

"ME?…Mm…well…okay…I'm Uzumaki Naruto…I'm six years old…and I'm from hidden leaf…err…was from the hidden leaf…Mm…that's all" He said.

"That's all?, what about your family or why you left…?" Haku added after Naruto's poor story.

"Well…I have no parents…I have been living alone since I can remember…" Naruto expressed.

"Is that so…is that why you left?, because you had no one?" Haku asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah…that's one of the reasons…but…they also hated me…because I have something they don't like…".

_He's like me, they hate him for something that's part of him…I wonder what could it _be…Haku thought.

"We're the same Naruto-kun…I also was hate because of something I have in me…" Haku stated.

"What's that Haku?" He asked.

"I have in my blood something other people don't and they hated me for it". Haku answered.

Naruto frowned. "Were very a like Haku…but still different…inside me…lives…a monster…" He nervously said, waiting for his reaction.

Haku was skeptic. "Hu?…a monster?…but you don't look or act like a monster…are you sure?". He said skeptically but curios at the same time.

"Yeah…I'm sure…well…that's what the men said…before they tried to kill me…Zabuza heard and decided to help me" Naruto nervously said.

"Is that so?…but if Zabuza-san saved you because of it, it must be a good thing…" Haku said reassuring Naruto with a smile.

"Yeah. But is that the only reason he helped me?" Naruto asked.

"No…Zazuza-san is like us…he has had a tough life…his eyes shows it, there like ours…sad…but when I'm with him I don't feel alone anymore…and he found you…he seems to find people with sad eyes…". Haku said reassuring Naruto.

"Your right I don't feel lonely with you guys…and I'll show Zabuza-SAN that I will be useful to him…we'll make him proud, right Haku?" He stated flashing his foxy grin getting a smile from Haku.

There the two kids stayed trading stories about them selves, from Haku's bloody farewell to his parents, to Narutos near death escape from the leaf.

- - -- - -- - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -

Night had covered the forest, in a small clearing four men were sitting around a fire, trading stories.

"Good thing we only have to follow him…there's no way in hell I'm going up against Zabuza…" One stated.

"Same here man…good thing we can send one to follow him and we can sit back an relax…" Another one expressed.

"You can thank those kids he has with him….there really slowing him down…" Another stated.

"HAHAHAHAHA yeah…we were lucky enough he found another kid…" One said.

"Yeah…but I wonder when he picked him up…" One said to the rest.

In a sudden gust of wind another shinobi dropped from the forest.

"It looks like he picked him up in the leaf….and I don't know why if you wonder" The one that suddenly appeared stated.

"Ha! About time you got here….that's all you have to report in….?" One said to the new arrival.

"Yeah that's all…" He said as he sat down with the other four and started to drink along with them.

Unknown for them they were carefully being watched by a lone figure.

_Five mist-nin's…that's all…they aren't even hunters they're just common nins…they are taking me lightly…that's one of the thing I hate about the kage…always under reacting…four chunnins and a jounnin…please…I should have let the brats take them on… well, I guess I'll have some fun with them first…._

"Well guys…its time to sleep…tomorrow we have to keep moving…so who's turn is it to go closely…" One asked.

"I think its your turn actually…" CRACK His words were interrupted by a sound coming from the nearby woods.

A barrage of kunais flew into that direction, just to heard the hollow sounds of metal striking wood, the men gasped out of relief.

"False alarm….you!, go get the kunais we can't spare any okay" One said to the youngest of them all, I low level chunnin.

He nodded an headed toward the tree, while the rest simply sat around the fire once again and joked about the incident.

Minutes passed an they finally noticed the young chunnin hadn't returned.

"Where is he?… I guess I have to go get him…" One stated as he got up and headed toward the tree.

There he saw the shinobi standing in the shadow, quiet and immobile simply standing, his face and torso covered by the tree's shadows, he simply got close to his friend jokingly screaming at him.

"BAKA! Hurry up or we'll send you after Zabuza by your self" He stated as he got close to the young man.

"WHAT!" He gasped as he saw his friend indeed standing up but not on his own, he was being help up by ha kunai that had been place through his neck.

"Hey! Sakon has been killed!" He yelled as he headed back to the camp fire, the others quickly go op and stood in a tight formation so they wouldn't be surprised by the silent killer.

"Damn it…it was him…he found us out" The only jounin stated.

A mist suddenly started to form, making the more nervous then they already were, making visibility cero, the only source of light was the fire that was starting to go out.

_He's going to kill us…he's going to kill us…we're going to die…we're going to die…._ A nervous chunnin repeated in his mind as he's nervously shook his head around trying to find the attacker, he notice a shadow passing quickly in front of him, he launched a barrage of kunais at it, hitting his target makingit fall to the ground, he ran up to the kill only to notice a fallen friend, his nervousness had caused his friends life, he placed his hand over his mouth in disbelief, only to feel a cold metal object under it. _Ho god_. Was al he thought as the cold steel pressed against his neck, ending his fear.

The mist lifted, showing two fallen shinobis on the ground, making the rest very nervous.

"Show your self! You coward!" the jounin screamed.

"Very well…" Was heard and from the shadow a figure emerged.

"Zabuza…." Was whispered by the two men. With fear their voices.

"So…which one of you whishes to die first?" He said mockingly

"You'll pay for what you did to my friends" The last Chunnin screamed as he jumped, pulling out a gourd, in a quick movement he let all the water out of it, an started to form hand seals.

"SUITON: MIZU HEBI NO JUTSU" (Water snake no jutsu) Two snakes were formed from the poured water, heading toward Zabuza.

Zabuza simply smirked at the nins actions. "BAKA! You think you can beat me with this level of jutsu…and a poorly performed one in fact"

In a quick movement of his swords, he slammed it against the attack undoing it, letting the water splash in front of him.

"I'll show you how is done…SUITON: MIZU HEBI NO JUTSU" The water that was splashed around him instantly merged again into a small pond and from it a single snake launch it self toward the chunnin who still was in mid air, making it impossible for him to dodge, taking the full impact of the attack in his chest.

The nin fell to the ground a large hole in his chest, the remaining shinobi simply looked at Zabuza with disbelief, he blinked, after which he didn't see Zabuza any more.

"Over here" He heard right behind him. The nin couldn't move, he only saw his friends body scatter in the camp site and the fire that was about to go out, and in fact as he saw it go out, leaving the nin in completely darkness with Zabuza's kunais on his throat. A sudden thump was hear in the darkness after which a small laugh.

- - -- - - -- - -- - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - -

The sun rose one again from behind the horizon, shining upon all Konoha. A morning like every other, or it would have been if not for a rude awakening to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama!, Hokage-sama!" Was heard as a shinobi slammed his fist against the hokages front door.

"What is it…what is it…" He said half a sleep.

"We finally found out ho was the one that help Naruto run away" He proclaimed.

"Really!…come in and tell me" The hokage said to the Shinobi.

"Tell me then" He said.

"Yes…well the descriptions given to us by the witnesses were just terrible…it looked like the man was good at concealing himself even in battle…so they couldn't describe him…so we use a different method…." The shinobi stated.

"Really what method?" The hokage asked.

"If the man was strong enough to eliminate entire ANBU teams, then he must be a hi level nin…so we decided to make them look at the bingo books…so perhaps they could find the nin" He told the Hokage.

"So did you found him?" The Hokage asked getting a nod from the shinobi.

"Yes Hokage-sama we did, they were able to identify him…it was, according to them…Momochi Zabuza…an A-Class missing-nin from the hidden mist" He answered the Hokage.

"This is disturbing indeed…I have heard of this ninja…he tried to assassinate the Mizukage…a few months ago…since then he has been hunted by them…well as much as they can…the mizukage is known for under reacting…but still…" He said worried about Naruto.

"He is know for being ruthless, he uses Shinobi's as tools to obtain what he wants…many shinobis followed him as he tried to take control of the village…if he knows about it…then he most likely use it to his benefit…" The shinobi stated making the Hokage's worries increased.

"Yes…I believe you are right…please leave me alone…" He said to the nin.

With the nins lave the Naruto simply sighted deeply thinking of what could become of the innocent boy in hand of 'the devil of the hidden mist'.

- - -- - - - - -- - - - -- -- - - -- -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -

"JANKEN!" Was shouted.

"I win again Naruto-kun" Haku gloated.

"Ha! Not fair Haku…why do you always win?" Naruto complained.

"I'm just lucky that's all" He answered.

"By the way Haku…and its been almost a day since Zabuza-san left…" Naruto said a bit worried.

Haku simply smiled. "Don't worry Naruto-kun he'll be back any minute now…".

As those words themselves summoned him, Zabuza appeared from the forest.

"Told you…" Haku stated with a smirk.

"Good thing too…I was starting to get worry" Naruto said as he walked toward Zabuza

"Come on let's go…we have a lot of ground to cover before nightfall" Zabuza said as he walked passed them, after which he was followed by the children.

"Zabuza-san where are we going now?" Naruto asked.

Zabuza looked at him. "North…we will not make camp until we get there."

After a nod from both children, they moved out, walking next to Zabuza, they continued walking non stop, after a day of marching they we're able to find a small clearing.

"Zabuza-san we have been walking for a day non stop…Naruto-kun seems tired…can we rest…?" Haku asked getting a slight nod from Zabuza witched he answered back with a smile.

"Hey Naruto-kun…we can rest a bit now!" Haku yelled at the boy was left behind.

"YAY!" Naruto yelled back at him.

"I'll go get some food while you rest…". Zabuza stated.

Naruto finally caught up to them. "Naruto-kun can you go get some firewood and some rocks?…I'll go help Zabuza-san get some food…" Haku said.

Naruto was scouting the area looking for wood and some large rocks that would be useful for the fire. Meanwhile. SPLASH was heard as Zabuza swiped the river with his sword sending out a large number a small fishes.

THUMP. THUMP. The fishes were impaled by kunais sending them out of the river.

"We were lucky to find this small river…but I wished the fishes were a bit larger.." Haku stated as he picked up the fished.

Around a fire eight fishes were being roasted, four in front of Zabuza, while two rested in front of the children.

"I think there done" Haku stated taking one and handing it to Naruto.

"Yay!, I'm starving…" Naruto yelled as he grabbed it..

The children quickly finished there two fishes but still showed hunger, which Zabuza notice immediately.

THUMP. Was heard as a fish landed in front of each kid. They all looked at Zabuza who just kept eating his own and didn't said a word to them.

"That's enough, we have to move just a bit more" Zabuza said.

Naruto sighted. "DO we have to…I'm still tired…cant we sleep a bit first?".

"I thought you said you would give your all…is this your all?" He said at Naruto who's head dropped and shook signaling no.

"Besides…we have mist and leaf hunters after us…and they don't sleep when there so close…so get up and get moving". He coldly stated getting a disappointed look from them.

After the short rest and meal the journey began once more, marching non stop the children didn't have a choice but to keep moving, each step taking them farther away from the people who hated them so, each step leaving behind all the bad memories and felling that were in there hearts and minds.

The end of the non stop journey from the leaf to earth country was almost to and end, they had finally gotten deep enough into the earth country to elude all the hunters that where after them, the earth country had its name for an obvious reason, mountains reached toward the heavens threatening to rip it in two, valleys that stretched as far as the eye can see and plains in between them.

"WOW!!…this is the earth country?" Naruto asked.

Haku let out a small laugh. "Naruto-kun we have been in the earth country for some time now…we just found its namesake".

"Wow it's so different from my home…" Naruto stated.

"That wasn't your home this is…this is our new home…for the time being…" Zabuza stated moving a few bushes revealing a clearing with a hillside that contained a cave on its side.

They walked toward the cave all curios about there new home, they looked around trying to get a feel for it.

It was a hill side showing a large opening, outside of it a clearing and after that clearing a small forest surrounded it, making it a perfect place for hiding and training.

"Ha Zabuza-sama…we were getting preoccupied…" "Yes indeed we were…" Was heard coming from the cave.

Two men emerged from the cave, the men were as tall as Zabuza's shoulders, they were both wearing black cloaks, a breathing device covering there mouths only leaving there eyes exposed, they both have long dark hair, both of them wear a mist head band with there village embalmed slashed.

The were identical in appearance, size and build, the only difference was that each wore a gauntlet in a different arm.

"Meizu, Gouzu, good to see you…you two being dead crossed my mind." Zabuza said to the men.

"Zabuza-sama…we won't die until you become Mizukage…" Meizu who was the one using his gauntlet on his left arm, with two horns coming out hishead band, and a masked with two brath devices stated

""We will follow you to hell and back Zabuza-sama…" Gouzu who was the one using his gauntlet on his right arm, a single spike on his head band and a mask with one breathing device stated.

Zabazu smiled under his mask and turned toward the children. "That's how it should be"

"NARUTO!, HAKU!…these are Meizu and Gouzu…there known as the demon brothers…and the will be your new sensei's…" Zabuza expressed with a smile clearly visible under his mask.

END CHAPTER 2

Well hoped you liked it, ejoy and **read **and **review**


	3. Brothers

SUMARRY

Naruto fled the leaf and in a twist of fate meets the devil of the mist; Zabuza…now they travel together…but another twist of fate has occurred, will it be the last or just the first?

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine and never will be and I should get over it. It's his creator's property blah blah

This chapter was beta read by **Michael Truan**, thanks a lot for your help.

**READ **and **REVIEW** don't for get to...and check the box that says recommended hahaha or is it to much to ask?, well any way enjoy the fic.

"Hello" Speech

_Hello _Thought

--------- Scene change.

A/N: **Impotant, **I have re writen chap 2...i you have read it before today then i recomend you read it again...and give your opinion if it's better or worse than before, well thanks.

A/N: **Very important: **If you find any gramatical errors in my fic, please tell me about them in your review, saying i have bad grammar doesn't help...i need to know i want to know my mistake so i won't make them again. thanks again, enjoy

Chapter 3 "Brothers"

Two boys were in shock as they stood in front of two masked man, they never expected to meet such men.

"But Zabuza-san, I thought you would continue training me" Haku expressed.

"Yeah! And I thought you would help me be strong!" Naruto added.

"I will…just not right now…they will teach to the basics and more importantly…they will teach you team work…they are the best in that, while I'm not, I prefer to fight alone" Zabuza answered back t the children as he went inside the cave.

"Well Haku we meet again…I thought you were left behind after we escaped…" Gouzu mocked.

"Is that so?…the that jus shows your stupidity" Haku answered back.

"Watch it you are under our command now…so watch your mouth" Meizu answered.

"By the way who's the shrimp?" Gouzu asked as he placed his hand on top of Naruto's head..

But before Haku could answered Naruto reacted. "Who are you calling a shrimp?!" He sated as he slapped away his hand.

The two brothers looked at each other an laugh. "Well…you two get some rest, tomorrow we start training and it's going to be hell…"

All of them entered the cave, which had a wall inside with a door, after entering they saw a large room, with a large couch at the end and behind it 3 doors.

"Well brats, the door to the right is yours, Zabuza-sama is on the center one and ours is the left…now rest and don't bother us…" Meizu stated as he an his brother headed to their room.

After entering there room Naruto and Haku gasped, it was only a room, nothing else…no bed, no chairs, nothing just the walls, ceiling and floor.

"Are we going to sleep on the floor?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto-kun…it looks that way…well good night" Haku said as he lay on the ground and tried to sleep.

"Mm….good night then…Haku…" Naruto said as he lay down on the floor trying to sleep.

-- -- - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - --

SPLASH "What! the!" Naruto yelled as water was poured over him.

"Wake up kid" Gouzo said to the startle Naruto.

"What…why did you do that for?…" Naruto asked.

The demon brother only shook his head. "It's already morning and training time…come on Haku is already waiting for you out side"

Finally outside, Naruto started an up roar.

"The sun's not even out!…you said it was already morning!" He yelled.

"Mm...why did Ipicked you?…come on we have to catch up with the others…" Gouzo stated.

After his words Gouzu started to walk into the forest, followed closely by the young Naruto, they talked a bit on they're way there.

"Hey…I'm Uzumaki Naruto by the way…" Naruto said to him.

"I'm Gouzu…the older of the demon brothers" He said back to the blond boy.

"Really?…are you really brothers?" He asked.

"No, not really but we have been teammates, partners, friends for so long I do consider him my brother" Gouzu answered back.

Naruto simply blinked. "Cool…are you stronger than him?" .

COUGH, COUGH. "That's enough we're here…".

It was a riverbed, next to it Haku was sitting in front of Meizu.

"About time you got here…sit down and let's start…it's almost day brake… we are behind in the training.

Once the children were sitting in front of them the brothers,they sated to speak to them.

"Well let's start…you two know what chakra is right" Meizu said getting a nod from them.

"I'll tell you the basics again just to be sure…Chakra is the combination of spiritual energy…and energy obtained by physical training…after which you form a hand seal…out of which there twelve…snake, rat, ram, roster, tiger, ox, rabbit, monkey, dog, pig, horse and dragon. Each seal molds your chakra and allows you to perform the jutsu…Well that's the jest of it" Meizu stated.

The children simply nodded at the man's words.

"Since your chakra reserves are about cero…we will start with physical training…to increases your stamina and strength" Gouzu stated.

"So what are we suppose to do?" Naruto asked.

"Simple…just run" Gouzu answered.

"Run that's all?…fine how much are we going to run?" Naruto asked again.

Meizu let a laugh out. "Just run?…that's too simple...see that river" He said pointing to the river close to them, it wasn't deep but the current was quite strong. "You'll run against it".

"What?…you can't be serious?…we'll be washed away!" Naruto yelled.

"Perhaps…but if you can't beat a small river what good are you to Zabuza-sama" Meizu answered.

The comment made Naruto angry. But Haku simply stood up an headed toward the river. After him Naruto had no choice but to follow his friend.

Once inside the river the water was covering them up to there stomachs.

"Once you start you have to get to a waterfall…its about 15 miles north…and it will be up hill so brace your self…if you get washed away we won't help you got it!" Gouzu stated to the boys.

"Ready Naruto-kun" Haku asked, getting a nod and foxy grin from his partner.

"1, 2, 3, GO!" The brothers yelled making the kids start to run at full speed.

The children made a dash up the river making the brother raise an eye brow.

"Haku is doing fine, no surprise there…but the blond kid I was expecting him to be washed away as soon as he took his first step…." Meizu said.

Gouzu looked at his brother. "True, true…and there he is running at Haku's speed…that kid could be a great shinobi…" As soon as he said those words were said, a scream was heard and they saw Naruto being drag down river.

There sweat dropped. "Maybe not…." Gouzu added.

Naruto was able to get a hold of some rocks and recovered. "Hey!, Gouzu!, come here a minute!" Naruto screamed making the Chunnin get close to him.

"I'm not helping you" He said to Naruto.

Naruto shook his head. "No…no, I know that…here keep this for me I don't want it to get wet"

Naruto handed a piece a paper to him, after which he once again tried to run up the river, leaving the brother confused for what he has giving him, but after hearing another scream he simply shook his head and placed it in his pocket.

Hours came and went, the children were battling the river as much as they could, but they only had gone up a few miles up theriver , and constant pressure was taking its toll on the children, but the only thing keeping them going was there own words.

"Hurry up Naruto-kun…I'm...leaving you behind…" Haku said.

"No…way…your not going to beat me…I'll catch up you'll see…" Naruto answered back.

"AH!" Was heard by Naruto, looking up he saw Haku, who was being dragged by the river.

"HAKU!" Naruto yelled as he braced himself to catch Haku.

"Haku are you okay?!" Naruto asked as he help Haku recover his footing.

"Yeah I'm fine…I just stepped on a lose rock…I'm fine" Haku answered back.

Naruto flashed him a foxy grin. "Good…but you should just stay here I'm going to win any way…."

"Baka…this isn't a competition, we both have to finish it…remember" Haku answered.

"Ho yeah…if it's not a competition then what?" As he said those words it hit him.

FLASHBACK

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - -- - - - -- - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - - - -- - -

"Really?…are you really brothers?" He asked.

"No, not really but we have been teammates, partners, friends for so long I do consider him my brother" Gouzu answered back.

- - -- - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - -- - ---- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- -

"Teamwork!" Naruto yelled.

"Hu?…what?" Haku replied.

"Yeah, remember…what Zabuza-san said…these guy's are the best in teamwork…and there training us…making us do something we can't alone…" Naruto said.

Haku's eye's shot open. "You're right Naruto-kun…We have to help each other".

While the children were thinking carefully on what to do, two pair of eyes were watching them very closely.

"Mm….looks like they already found out why there doing that exercise…" Gouzu stated.

"It looks like it…but we have to be sure…by the way what did the kid gave you…?" Meizu asked.

"Oh right…I forgot about it…let me check…" He took out the folded paper that was given to him, his eyes shot open.

"What's wrong Gouzu-ni" Meizu asked after seeing his brother's reaction.

"This…this…is a piece…of Konoha's scroll of sealing…" He slowly said.

"What?…are you sure let me see…you are right…take it to Zabuza-sama…hurry" Has Meizu said those words , his brother left toward the base.

- -- -- - - - -- - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - -- --

Night had finally arrived at the forest, Naruto and Haku had manage to be just a few meters from the water fall, thanks to each others help, they were mere steps from the fall.

"We're almost there Haku…just a little more…" Naruto said, as he and Haku were holding each others shoulder, each one using the other a support for each step they took.

_There going to make it on the first try?, that's very impressive I thought it would take them at least a week_ .Meizu thought,.

"…Almost there Naruto-kun…we've almost reached the…water fall…" Haku said stretching his arm trying to get to the fall.

The children were just a few yards away from the fall but it felt like it was miles away, the water was its strongest.

"Almost" Both of them said in unison.

"THERE!" They yelled a hey touched the water fall, finally collapsing out of exhaustion, unfortunately for them they collapse in then water, defenseless they just were carried by the current.

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -

In the dark cave a sleeping Zabuza laid, slumped over his couch, but still holding his sword ready to struck if needed, or even lightly provoked.

_Man…he's a sleep…I really don't want to wake him up...last time he almost killed me…but I have to, this is really important…but…o man I'm going to die today…_Gouzu though as a cold sweat covered his face, and his legs tremble at the sigh of Zabuza and his sword, one that has tasted the blood of many men, and even his a few time in the past, and he knew that this situation caused it more than once.

He slowly got close to Zabuza so he wouldn't detect his presence. SLASH Zabuza's swords was swiped at him, cutting his cloak but luckily for him nothing else, he was fast enough to scape the swords edge, but so many years of this gives you a six sense for the situation.

"Mm…Gr…What do you…want…why did you woke me up?" A groggy half sleep Zabuza said to a terrified demon, clueless with the fact that he almost killed one of his last men, and only cared for his sleep.

"I'm very sorry Zabuza-sama…is just that, I have found something of great importance" Gouzu nervously said to Zabuza hopping the piece of the scroll of sealing would be enough for him to save his life.

"Fine it better be good…or else you are going to help me test my swords edge…got it" Zabuza stated as he lifted his sword and placed it on Gouzu's shoulder, making the demon brother let out a small gasp and started to let out a cold sweat.

"Y-yes sir…I think it's worth...quite a lot…it's something…Naruto had on him when he started to train…" Has he said those words Zabuza's sword got closer to his neck, making him even more nervous than he already was.

"I'm tired…talk faster or I'll just have to find something to do now that I'm awake…" Zabuza said smiling under his mask and staring straight into the nin's eye, enjoying the sight of fear in them.

"Yes…yes Zabuza-sama…he was carrying a piece of what I believe is the famous scroll of sealing…one of Konohas treasures…"Has he said those words he extended his hand showing Zabuza the piece of paper that Naruto had given him.

Zabuza took the piece of paper and started to read it, no expression came out of it, he simply folded it back and gave it back to Gouzu, something that actually scared the demon brother, if Zabuza didn't saw it worth wile then that meant he was a dead man.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Kage Shiruken no Jutsu and Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Flame Type: Mythical Fire Flower Technique)…konoha has gather quite a number of stolen jutsus…these are from the now extinct hidden fire and hidden shadow…villages….and non of them are useful to me…" As he said those last words, a chill went down Gouzu's back, he was afraid for his life, it looked like his prize wasn't worth his life after all.

"Are you sure sir…?" He fearfully asked Zabuza.

Zabuza simply stared at the nin, not moving his sword an inch. "No…I have no us for those technique….I already have master the Mizu bunshins so I don't need shadow bunshins…I also don't need Kage shirukens because I don't use them at all….and why would I use fire, when I can use water to do my biding" After these cold words Zabuza stood up removing his swords from Gouzus neck…doping the paper in front of Gouzu and walking toward his room.

"Give that to Naruto…tell him to take care of it…and don't disturb me any more" Zabuza said as he entered his room.

Gouzu was left trembling, he always wondered why he has to disturb Zabuza and not his brother, after he finally was able to recover, he took a deep breath, took the paper and walked out the lair and headed toward the river once again.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- -

The brother finally arrived at the site, and found a fire and around it two children laid unconscious and next to them the other demon brother.

"What happened?…did they failed?" Gouzu asked after he sat next to his brother.

"Actually…they already past it….they quickly saw the point of the training…" Meizu answered.

"Really?…the meaning of this terrible training…force one to relay on the other….forces both of them to help each other…if they didn't help each other they would have been dragged by the river and probably killed…" Gouzu commented with a nostalgic tone.

"Yeah…I remember this training…and our sensei's speech…No man alone can be victorious…but with team work, we can over come nature it self…" Meizu said back after which they both started to laugh.

"Those were much simpler day's…but I hope we can bring them back…those were the days when the Mizukage was still strong…unlike today…he's just a shell of his former self…" Gouzu stated.

Meizu shrugged. "Yeah…those days are what motivate us to help Zabuza-sama…he'll make the mist a force to be recond with once again…".

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Both of them simply laugh and started to trade stories under the moon light.

"Any way brother…this kids have impress me…Naruto is just six…and Haku is seven…and already have past this test…going against the river is tiring itself…but when is infused with chakra it's impossible for many…but this kids…the did it in only a day…" Meizu express as he looked at the kids sleeping.

"Yeah…you didn't stop infusing the river with chakra did you?" Gouzu asked, getting a no from his brother.

"Good, then you're right…we were twelve when were we force to take this test…and took us about three days to get it…and they…" He breaths deeply.

"These children maybe capable of making our dream come true…our dream will come true….right brother?" Gouzu sated taking of his mask, showing a smile to his brother.

His brother took his mask off as well, and fisted his hand and placed it over his heart.

"The Mist will regain its former glory under Zabuza-sama's control…and he'll pay for what he did to our village…!" Meizu stated.

"Yes…even thought we aren't strong enough to make our dreams come true…this children just maybe…so we can't slack of in there training…" Gouzu answered.

"So tomorrow…tougher training!" Both of them exclaimed together.

END CHAPTER 3

Well this is quite diferent than the others, but i hope you guys liked it, mostly development something that i feel was missing in the original chapter two, i was just rushing it, i think...trying to force something when i should have just ñlet it be, well don't forget to review...just want to know how thing are going...so don't forget to, good, bad of course with reas.on

Well that's another chapter, tell me what you tink of it and hope you guys anjoyed iy, well seyaa and dot for get to **read **and **review**


	4. Winds of Hate

SUMARRY

Naruto fled the leaf and in a twist of fate meets the devil of the mist; Zabuza…now they travel together…but another twist of fate has occurred, will it be the last or just the first?

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine and never will be and I should get over it. It's his creator's property blah blah

This chapter was beta read by **Michael Truan**, thanks a lot for your help.

**Hellhound**: i don't know a lot oj jap..i use this page for that: hope it helps you.

**Inferno-Dragonz:**Well i think they do need water around, beacuse to use an elemental atack they need that elemen, fire can be formed with chakra, earth well there every where the same with wind, but water they need water to make the jutsu, and in the fight you say,doing the jutsu ,that was the shock, that he used a hi level water jutsu with no water around so that means that water is neede to do a water justu...and Zabuza isn't at hokage level."Wow! You have to be very powerful to perform a water jutsu without water nearby" is what you said...but like before Zabuza isn't at that level.

**Blazer-6: **I have to disagree on that, not all teams need a girl, if you saw the chunnin exam there where many only male teams, the grass team kabuto mentions, the hidden stone team thas elimanet durig the written test, and the leaf team that openeds the scroll..

I'd like to thank all that helped me with tis rewrite, you'll se wht changed and what i kept: thanks to: _Masiyuu, Ventmonster, Gopu, Animewatcher, animelvr4evr, Blazer-6, Inferno-Dragonz, Chibified Kitsune, Andais, Hellhound, I holding in my pee,ukyo-loverboy, Blackmamuth, xcom1a, jpthug12,Evil Manic,vixkit,emerald,person, element4life, dragonmage27.._thank you all for your help and reviews

**READ **and **REVIEW** don't for get to...and check the box that says recommended hahaha or is it to much to ask?, well any way enjoy the fic.

"Hello" Speech

_Hello _Thought

--------- Scene change.

Chapter 4 "Winds of Hate"

A week had pass since the children were left in the demons brother hands, and that week was one they will always remember, they're training included running against the river, running laps around tforest, large number of push ups, along with an obscene number of pull ups.

"Good job kids…you seemed to get stronger every day…now you have to run 50 laps around that mountain". Meizu ordered, pointing at a small mountain near by.

"Fine…but you two are getting the dinner today…I'm to tired to go after another rabbit" Naruto complained as he ran behind Haku, who as he heard the order made a dash.

"How are they progressing?" Was heard by the brothers coming from the near by woods, the sudden voice surprised them.

"Hu? Zabuza-sama, we didn't know you were there…" Gouzu said.

Meizu simple nodded. "So…Zabuza-sama…may I ask you what brings you here?"

"I just came to see if there ready to start my training…but I see there still not ready…if there having trouble with your training, then they won't be able to take my on…" Zabuza commented as he looked at Naruto and Haku running.

"We may not be training them properly sir…but there teamwork appears to be developing quite well…they have past all the test we have given them" Meizu said to Zabuza trying to show him the advances the have made.

"Good…that's the only reason why told you two to train them…I don't know any one else with team wok as good as you two" Zabuza commented.

"Thank you Zabuza-sama…but you think to highly of us" Gouzu stated.

"Yes…you think to much of us…we are just following your orders…" Meizu added.

Zabuza took out a Kunai. "You there show your self!" Zabuza yelled, throwing it toward the woods, the sound of metal striking metal was heard by the three.

From the woods two Shinobis came out, each one wearing what appeared to be a sand color vest and a head band with the symbol of the hidden sand on it, the two men took a step forward, causing the demon brothers to get between Zabuza and the new arrivals.

"Zabuza I presume" The one on the left said in a jokingly manner.

"You are quite the difficult person to track down…well that is before we found out the pattern…you usually hide in the zone where the most hunters go missing" The second one said, again in a joking manner as well.

"You better give me a good reason for not killing you two…" Zabuza answered.

The two looked at each other. "We believe we do…we are here to deliver a message to the devil of the mist…" One said.

"Very well…what is it…" Zabuza answered.

"COUGH, COUGH. We are here in place of the Kazekage…he sends his regards…this is what the message says" The one on the left said turning to his comrade who took out a scroll.

"Zabuza-san…I the Kazekage…whish a meeting with you…in person, so join me in the hidden village…the two men in front of you carry a hidden sand passport for your use, so I hope you accept my invitation and be assure it is worth your trip here…and its signed the Kazekage….That's all it says" The other stated as he put away the scroll.

"Mm…perhaps I will go…I wonder what business the Kage has with me…" Zabuza said to himself as he took the passport from them.

"Very well then…hope you have a safe trip toward the sand…we'll be taking our leave now…" One of the sand nin's said as they turned around and started to walk away.

"Can't let you leave…" Zabuza said…making the nin's stop in there tracks.

"What?…you have to be joking" One said in a nervous tone as he turned to face Zabuza once more.

"Zabuza-san…you can't seriously mean those words…" The other added.

"I'm always serious…I can't let you leave now that you discovered me…you're to much a liability" Zabuza answered after the sand nin comments.

A smiled creped on the sand-nins faces as the drew a kunai each. "And you alone are going to kill us…alone?…wait…wasn't there two mask guys with him?" One sand-nin on Zabuzas right asked the other.

"You're right…" The other answered as they got close to each other in defensive position.

CRACK. Was hear to the nin's left, as the turned they saw a blur appeared it was one of the demon brother.

The demon brother threw a chain toward one of the sand nin's head, he was able to doge it. "Look out" His partner yelled, he tuned just to see the other demon brother catch the chain with his gauntlet.

"First one" Gouzu coldly said as he moved the chain so it would rap it self many time around the helpless sand-nin

The defenseless sand nin only was able to use his kunai as a minor shield using it so the chain wouldn't completely surround him.

"KUSARI KIRIKIZU" (Chain slash) Meizu yelled signaling his brother, who at the sound of his brother's voice pulled the chain, slashing the sand nin's body, ending his life in seconds.

"Second one…" Mezi stated as he released his side of the chain.

"Let's do this the old fashion way" Gouzu said as he as well released the chain.

"Let's do this" They both said raising there gauntlets and walking toward the last sand-nin.

"HA!" The sand nin yelled as he blocked with his kunai the first attack

Meizu attacked hi with his gauntlet but was blocked by the nin, while Gouzu went low hitting him in the stomach causing mayor damage to the sand-nin.

After the combination attack the demon brother jumped back waiting for the sand-nin's move.

The sand nin held his stomach and dropped to the floor. "I'm not…going to die…here…"

He started to stand up but felt his legs heavy, _I can't move…but why?…_He looked at his hand, it was trembling.

"Let's go…he's good as dead…" Zabuza stated as he walked past the sand nin, followed by the demon brothers, as they left the sand-nin for dead.

After walking a few feet from there previous location the heard a loud thump, it was the sound of a body hitting the ground.

"They were weak…" Zabuza stated.

"Yes, they were Zabuza-sama…but are you going to the sand?" Meizu asked him.

"Yes…I think I will…" Zabuza said as he left the brothers confused.

"You must be joking Zabuza-sama…you can't reappear so soon…you'll be detected by the hunters…" Gouzu said to Zabuza, who simply ignored his words and just kept walking.

-- - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - -

Nightfall had arrived, they day events where unknown to the children, they were simple sitting by a fire in front of the cave, the cave that had become their home.

"Man…I'm tired…give me the academy training sessions…these are 100 times tougher…" Naruto complained as he fell on his back by the fire, staring at the night sky.

Haku left out a small laugh. "What's so funny Haku?".

Haku whipped a tear that formed in the corner of his eye. "You are getting stronger Naruto-kun…when we started to trained you complained the training was 1000 times tougher then the one in the academy…".

"Really?…well maybe I am a bit stronger…but you have to admit this is tougher that the academy" Naruto commented.

Haku just looked at Naruto. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun I never went to the academy…I wasn't even suppose to be a ninja…but after all that happened…and Zabuza-san took me in…he started to train me…".

"Wait?…so just started to train?…then why are you so better than me in some stuff?" Naruto complained making Haku laugh again.

"Because I'm older than you…I'm seven remember and you just turned six…that's the main reason…but I'm also a bit stronger...because I had to sleep in the snow…endure cold winters…after I left my house…I never sleep under a hot blanket…I...well...that's the past…now I give my all for Zabuza-san". Haku said making Naruto felt a bit guilty for asking.

"And…giving my all for Zabuza-san…that's the reason why…I'm getting stronger…and so I won't be alone again…" Haku added.

"Being strong for some one else…that is true strength" Was hear from the cave.

"Hu?…Meizu-sensei Gouzu-sensei…since when have you been there?" Naruto asked, shocked by they're sudden appearance.

"But of course…every one has their limit…I hope you kids…are lucky and don't find it like us…" Gouzu said.

"Ignore him…he's a bit down he just reached chuunin level…I'm on the other hand proud of it…" Meizu added.

"Yeah, yeah…we have been here since a while ago…" Gouzu answered.

"Why?..." Haku asked.

"Zabuza-sama just told us some order before he left" Meizu answered back.

"WHAT?!, he left with out even saying good bye!" Naruto complained.

"He doesn't need to…he'll be back…don't ask when, because we don't know…" Meizu answered.

"Fine…we will wait…but I why did you said those thing when you heard us talk?" Naruto asked.

"Ho…that is something our sensei said a long time ago…that is something Zabuza-sama used to say as well" Gouzau said as he sat next to Naruto.

"Is that true?…but that doesn't seems like Zabuza-san" Haku added.

"Yeah…" Naruto added.

"Well…we should tell you…so you can make Zabuza-sama's dream come true" Gouzu said.

"Naruto…you already know that Zabuza-sama and us tried to take control of the mist village" Meizu said getting a nod from Naruto.

"That every one knows…but Haku do you know what made him…do it…"Gouzu asked the boy, but simply couldn't answered.

"Well listen carefully…this is something you must remember" Meizu said giving his brother the signal to start the tale called 'A devils past'.

"Many years ago…the hidden mist was known as the bloody mist village, this was because to graduate from the academy…you would have to kill another student…this was the last test…a fight o the death between two students…two friends…and even brothers…" This made the children gasp.

"The last time students took this test was…eight years ago…luckily for us…it was a year before we took he academy final exam…"

"And why did they stop doing it?" Naruto interrupted.

"I was about to explained that…well…eight years ago…there was a very skilled student…but he was a bit violent…he…on the exam day…he killed not just his opponent but every other student…this boy…was named…Momochi Zabuza" This cause Naruto to stand up out of shock, of all he didn't expected that.

"Sit down I'm not finished…after that incident…Zabuza-sama…was banished from his house…disgraced and fear by every one else…he was exiled…by society…maybe that's why he picked you two…before you say something we already know Naruto…about your other half…so to say…"

"What you already know…?!…fine…but why did Zabuza-san killed all those kids" Naruto interrupted once again.

"Well…he has never told us…he doesn't like to talk openly about it…but he was alone when he was a kid….all the others where envious because he was so much stronger than all of them…so he just let his anger take over…a mistake he regretted after that……so he grew up alone…if he was going to be alone he would have a reason, he trained day after day to become stronger…even if he was hated by the village, that bastard Mizukage still used him in every mission he could…"

"Is that why he wanted to take control of the mist?" Haku interrupted.

"No, not really…he was happy that he was given missions…he felt less lonely doing them….but still after every mission ended he was let alone again…so he just kept training day after day…so a few years ago…he become so powerful that he was able to become one of the seven swordsman of the mist…."

"Let me tell the rest…" Meizu said to his brother, getting a nod of approval.

"Very well then…well after Zabuza-sama was accepted into the swordsman…he was consider the best…but he found some one stronger than him…for once he wasn't able to beat some one…so he trained day after day to try and beat him…but never did…after so many challenges and mission together…Zabuza-sama found a friend…with his help he became a better shinobi…he was no longer seen as monster…he helped make the mist a force to be reckon with…soon they had forgotten that he was the devil of the mist and was only know as a swordsman of the mist…he made a name for himself…he gained our respect along with many other…."

"So that's when he become so famous…so strong…?" Haku asked.

"Yes…thanks to his friend and rival…he became a house hold name in the mist…that man…his best friend...our sensei…thought that one man alone can't be truly strong…he passed that way of thinking to Zabuza-sama and many others...but that era was destroyed…by a man still on the run today…he killed our sensei…massacred all of the swordsmen of the mist…all were killed, they only survivors where Zabuza-sama and the traitor himself…Hoshigake Kisame…he alone took everything away from Zabuza-sama and the village it self…after that incident…Zabuza-sama asked the Mizukage for revenge on Kisame…but this request was denied…he said it wouldn't be cost effective he had joined an organization called….Akatsuki…and with out the swordsmen the couldn't take them on…"

"What happened after that…did Zabuza-san got his revenged?" Naruto asked.

"I'm afraid not…after that incident Zabuza-sama was assigned missions, but never was able to convince the Mizukage that he should take action against Kisame…but I heard he meet Kisame again, while on a mission to the lightning country…there he fought him…but was defeated terribly…that's where Kisame mocked him…he told him that if he wants to defeat him he'll need to treat ninjas and tools and not be afraid of losing them in battle…only then he will be able to stop him…and that he killed his former comrades for the same reason…they were all comrades helping each other…covering each others weakness…and that way they would never be truly strong….like him...unfortunately…Zabuza-sama believed all is words…soon after he returned he…gained support…even if his reasons where revenge…all his words were true"

"What words? Haku asked.

"All he said was true…Kisame made a wound in the mist that won't healed easily, that he weakened the mist, that by not taking action the Mizukage was weak….and in fact he is…he fears the other villages…that's why we all followed Zabuza-sama...even if he's thinking that way…the Mizukage as become weak…we all could see that….not only Zabuza-sama asked for revenge in fact the entire village did….but every one was ignored...his fears where greater than his wish to protect his people...but I think that's enough…that's all we know…what roams in Zabuza's mind only he know". Meizu ended his story leaving every one quiet.

Naruto simply stuck out his lower lip. _Man…..Zabuza-san has had it thought…he had nothing….was hated…like me and Haku…but was lucky enough to find some one that would accept him for what he is…and then he was taking away from Zabuza-san…I wonder how Zabuza-san was before that happens…I'll become strong...so that won't happened to me…I will be strong….and make Zabuza-san's dream come true._

Haku simply stared at the fire. _Zabuza-san…if tools is what you need then I'll become one…you have given me everything I wanted…I will make sure you become the Mizukage and get your revenge on that man….you…and Naruto are my precious people…I will grow strong to be useful to you two…Zabuza-san, Naruto-kun give me strength. _

- - -- - -- - -- - - -- - -- - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - -- - - -- -

_Damn it it's already been three days since I left them in the earth country…and I still haven't found the damn hidden sand village…but why do I have this feeling…why do I have to go to it…damn it._ Zabuza thought as he walked across the desert covered by the night sky.

"There!, finally about damn time…I hate this dry heat" He said to himself as he spotted a village at the horizon and began to run toward it.

Once in front of the village it was a new experience for Zabuza, for he had neverentered another village trough the front gate, he always had to use a side door.

A guard at the gate simply looked at him. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to see the Kazekage…here this should shut you up" Zabuza answered as he threw the passport at the guards face.

"Grr…Very well follow me…" He answered showing Zabuza the way toward the Kazekage's office.

In the Kazakage's office, he was simply looking at his paper work a bit nervous, his problem wheren't fix yet, his people were asking for a solution and he didn't had one, he was only hopping for one to arrive.

KNOCK, KNOCK. The kage's door was slowly opened from behind it the sand nin that greeted Zabuza entered.

"Kazakage…Zabuza-san is here to greet you" The nin stated as he moved aside leaving Zabuza visible.

"Why did you called me for?" Zabuza asked.

"Pay your respects first…" The nin spat at Zabuza but was quieted by the Kazakage.

"It's okay….Zabuza-san I called you because I have job for you…and be assure I will reward you generously if you succeed". The kazekage said.

"What's the job…and why me…?, why not your men?" Zabuza asked.

The kage simply fix his hat and stood up, walking in front of Zabuza. "Well I need you to kill some one in the village…and I can't have be one of my men…it would look bad in he eyes of the people"

"I don't think that's the only reason…" Zabuza answered.

"You are as sharp as they say…he has a defense…and ultimate defense to be exact…no sand jutsu can penetrate it…but you must know well that water washes away the sand…that's why I asked you…and if you wondered why I didn't asked your village for a strong shinobi is quite simple actually…politics my friend, politics…" The Kazekage commented.

Zabuza smiled under his bandages. "Fine…but here's my bill…and no it's not a miss print…that's the real amount of ceros"

While the Kazekage read the note, Zabuza was on is way out.

"Fine…the target will be described to you by the receptionist" The Kazekage told him just as Zabuza left the room and closed the door behind him.

The Kazekage crushed the note Zabuza gave him. "Make sure he disappears after he does his mission…got it Baki…"

"Yes Kazekage-sama…he will be like a foot print in the sand" As Baki said those words he disappeared in a cloud of sand.

- -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - -

Zabuza was on one of the many roofs in the village, searching carefully for his target.

_A six years old child…red head…a dark coloring around his eyes…always alone…he should be easy to find…but I have to see this perfect defense before I try to break it…and why does the Kazakage fear him…this is quite interesting…he was right it was worth my trip._ Zabuza thought as hew waited there until night fall, the moon was clear illuminating the entire village, he started to move from building to building trying to find, he was also informed that they boy usually wondered in the night.

As he wondered the village, he found a small red hair boy standing in a roof al alone, but as he got close he saw a mask man, sneaking up on him, he decide to get close and see what happens.

The man got closed to the small boy, sending a barrage of kunais at him, but they were all stopped by a wall of sand, this caught Zabuza's attention and became more interested in the child.

"HAAAAAAAAA!" The masked sand shinobi yelled as he was overwhelmed by a wall of sand.

A small red hair boy approached the fallen shinobi, tears purring out of his eyes, tightening his grip on a teddy bear he was holding.

_Please don't let it be him…please don't let it be him…_He said to himself as he got closer to the man, finally removing his mask.

"Yashamaru…why did you do it?" The red hair boy asked hoping for an answered that would calm his heart and mind.

"I'm sorry Gaara-sama…I was ordered to kill you…" He weakly said.

A small smile appeared on his face. "So you were ordered…you didn't want to do it…right?".

"No that's not it…I wanted to…" He stated causing Gaara's world to shatter.

"You see…Gaara-sama…even when I took care…of you I…still had hate in my heart towards you…just like every one else in this village…you have killed so many in this village…and…you took my sisters life when you were born…she never wanted to have you…she was forced to carry you…that's… why I ask you… DIE Gaara-sama, please die with me…" Has he spoke the last word he reached for his vest activating a number of explosion notes covering his body.

BOOM The explosion tore apart there surroundings only leaving an unhurt but teary eyes Gaara.

SNIFF _I'm all alone…I have no one left…I'm all alone…_ "HAAAAA!" He yelled to the heavens as he held his head with both his hand dropping to his knees, the word love appearing on the left side of his fore head.

_This child…he could be useful…perhaps…but is he worth more than the payment…I have feeling he does…I'll see with time._

"Are you tired of being alone" Was heard by Gaara.

"Hu?…who's there…" He said to the shadows.

"Child…are you tired of being alone…are you tired of being threaten…" He exclaimed getting a nod from Gaara.

A smile forms under his masked.

"Then come with me, give your all for me, make your abilities mine…and I'll promise you will never be alone again…you will be with people that do not hate nor fear you…" He stated to the small boy who was entrance by the man's promising words.

"I…won't be alone…bad men wont be after me any more…" He said to himself.

"I'm Momochi Zabuza child…and we must leave…that explosion will attract more Shinobis and I'm sure they try to finished what this man could not…" He stated as he grabbed the head band that had survived the explosion place slash on it.

"What's your name?" He asked as he tried to put the head band on Gaara's fore head, but the child flinch.

"No… every time I saw that head band was on some one who tried to hurt me…I don't want it". He said in a low voice.

"Use it…as a reminder of the reason you left this pitiful village…" He stated as he extended his arm offering the head band to him once more.

He slowly nodded at Zabuza's words and reached for the head band. "I'm Gaara…"

"Let's go…" He said as he lifted Gaara under his arm and made a dash toward the desert once a gain.

- - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - -

In the Kazekage office.

"Hey Kaze-chan…jobs done you'll never see the kid again…now where's my money…" Zabuza stated after he barged into the Kazakage's office.

"Is that so?…well then…Baki…the shinobi who brought you here will give you…your payment after you leave the village…you now…politics…" The Kazekage answered.

"Fine…"Zabuza said as he left the office at a fast pace.

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - -

In a desert dune with only a small jacket as cover a red hair boy was waiting for a mask man to arrive.

_Wonder where he is…?,he said he would be right back…did he lie…?._As Gaara thought those words he saw the mask man walking toward him.

"Let's go…we have to hurry…things unfortunately turned out as I thought…" Zabuza said as he got close to the child and walked side by side.

_That bastard…just like I thought…this kid is strong…I'm sure he tried to kill him many time…but he kept killing the assassins…it wasn't very cost effective to lose so many to this kid…so he hired me… I'm sure he hired other missing-nins to do his dirty work only difference is I survived….and worst of all he didn't intended to pay me after I did my mission…to bad…but I said I would get rid of this kid I never specified I'll kill him…well I won't get paid…and he's going to try and kill me…but at least I was able to get this new weapon…and ultimate defense…I blood limit I bet…but there's something else…I'm just not sure what…I'll find out later…first I have to leave this dry place…_Zabuza thought as he walked the dunes accompanied by a small Gaara.

They walked for the rest of the night until day brake came until near the border they were intercepted by five sand-nins.

"You there!, stop!" Baki yelled at Zabuza, who signaled the children to stop.

Zabuza took a step forward placing himself between the nins and Gaara.

"What's this?…I thought you said you finished the job….?…looks like we have to finish it…and you with him" Baki stated stated.

Zabuza was unfazed by his words, instead he watched carefully all of them, unimpressed by there standard uniforms and build.

"I cant let you do that…I just got this new tool…and I'm not going to give it back so easily" He said taking out his sword and preparing for battle.

"BAKA!…you're a mist-nin…here in the wind country!…you have no chance of winning" A sand-nin next to Baki mocked.

"Really?…well that just shows the sand-nins stupidity" He said back making them angry.

"Shut up!" The nin yelled as he charge Zabuza, just to receive his sword to his stomach.

"I don't need water to take out trash!" Zabuza said to the deadly wounded nin.

"You'll pay for that" Another sand-nin yelled as they all started forming seals.

"FUUTON: SUNA ARASHI NO JUTSU" They yelled in unison covering the area with sand making it difficult for Zabuza to even move.

"NINPOU: KAZE TEPPO NO TAMA NO JUTSU" Was heard by Zabuza ah he felt impact all over his body.

_Attacking from a distance pretty smart…but these simple hits wont stop me…_ "HAAAA" He yelled expulsing chakra from his body blowing away the sand revealing all the sand-nin surrounding him.

"If you are going to use you're jutsus…then I will too" He stated causing the sand-nins to laugh out loud.

"Baka!, there's no water here for you to use in you're jutsus…" One yelled.

Zabuza simply smirked. "Laugh now that you can…for soon you will be forever silent"

All the sand-nins were curios at his statement, they simply watched as Zabuza held his sword with his left hand, placing a small paper on it with his right that read MIZU.

"NINPOU: MIZU KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU" He yelled as he impaled his sword into the sand with both of his hands, causing nine geysers to rise from the sand surrounding him, leaving the sand-nins in complete disbelief.

As the sword was in the sand Zabuza started forming hand seals.

"SUITON: MIZU HEBI NO JUTSU" He said as each geyser became a snake attacking a different nin, easily hitting three of them that were shocked by the scene.

The last one, Baki was able to dodge two snakes that came his way by jumping back onto a dune.

"You monster!" Baki yelled

"No…devil…devil of the mist" Zabuza coldly said to him.

"I'll have to finish you now…I'll finish you with this…try as much as you want…nothing can stop the blade of wind" Baki mocked.

"KENKAZE" he yelled.

SLASH "HAAAAAAA!" Baki screamed as he held his face.

"Ha! you think a little breeze would stand a chance against my Kubikiri Houcho" Zabuza stated as he place his sword in the sand once more.

"My eye…you bastard…you hit my eye….you'll pay for this…" Baki yelled as ha jumped away from Zabuza.

_I can't beat him…I have to get away…_Baki thought as Zabuza took out his sword from the sand and slowly walked toward him.

"FUUTON: SUNA ARASHI NO JUTSU" He yelled raising a sandstorm that quickly dissipated.

_The coward used the jutsu to cover his escape…coward_. Zabuza thought as he gave his sword a few spins before placing it on his back once more.

Gaara tightened the grip on his stuffed bear, as he saw amazed some on that would protect him, some one that didn't hated him or even feared him.

"Come on let's go we have a long way to go…" Zabuza said to Gaara as the walked over the dunes, leaving behind foot prints that where banished by the wind soon after they made them.

END CHAPTER 4

Well if you read my other chap2 then yo'll se it's the same i just evelopedit beter... hope you liked it se you later and don't forget to give your opinion on this chap.

FUUTON: SUNA ARASHI NO JUTSU: Or sand storm no jutsu, like it name says it raises a storm which covers the field, giving it user cover similar to the mist Zabuza uses.

NINPOU: KAZE TEPPO NO TAMA NO JUTSU: Or wind bullets no jutsus, the are like Shukakus steroid blanks only smaller, quicker and do less damage, a hit from it appears as a punch.

SUITON: MIZU HEBI NO JUTSU: Or water snake no jutsu, it turns a small amount of water into quick hi impact snakes that are difficult to dodge, there quiet powerful and the looks similar to the over soul use by Ryo from Shamang king…if you never seen it imagine a lot of snakes coming at you.

NINPOU: MIZU KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU: Or water summoning no jutsu , water is sealed with in a seal, and in Zabuza's case his sword his used as a medium for him to place all the water under ground which guided by his chakra is pulled up forming geysers which he uses in his different jutsu or as a weapon it self.

KUSARI KIRIKIZU: Or chain slash Taijutsu technique...it's the one used again's kaakshi in episode 6.

KENKAZE: Or blade of wind the one Baki used against Hayate...and killed him with.


	5. Devil VS Demon

SUMMARY

Man fears all that it does not understand, all that it does not control, all that it does not overpower...but what one man fears another uses for his advantage...Naruto a small 6 year old boy is mistreated and punish for something he does not have a fault in...yet after so much pain he finally decides to leaves...finding others which were misunderstood and punish for being themselves...for having strength no other can match...for being something others will never be...and when the time comes...will he seek revenge or will hand mercy upon those who hurt his heart and body so many times before...

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine and never will be and I should get over it. It's his creator's property blah blah.

This chapter was beta read by **Michael Truan**, thanks a lot for your help.

**READ **and **REVIEW**

"Hello" speech

_Hello _Thoughts

---------- Scene change

Fear The Exiled

Chapter 5: Demon VS Devil

BOOM an explosion shock the forest near the wind-earth border, a large raccoon formed from sand emerged swinging its arms damaging everything that had the unfortunate luck of being close to it.

"KYAAAAAAAAA! I'm free once again! But there no one to kill around here!" The creature yelled as it looked around for signs of life.

Behind a tree the mask man thought hard about what had happened.

_So this is the reason why they feared him, hahahaha impressive, he must be the child that was bind to an incarnate of the sand; and I thought it was all a rumor hahahaha I got lucky, I never thought I would get such a powerful tool, first Naruto and now Gaara the name Zabuza will be feared in all the ninja countries_. He pondered while Shukaku thrashed freely.

_The demon appeared after I forced Gaara to sleep, I should have paid attention to his warning that bad things happened when he slept. I will have to wake him up, and what's better than a cold splash of water, but I will have to guide him to an abundant water source._ Zabuza planed reading himself for a tough battle.

Zabuza jumped on to a tree top and stood there calmly waiting for the desert demon to notice him.

"KYAAAA! Finally I see some one and I already want to kill him! He's small but I don't care!" Shukaku yelled as he swung his sand arms toward Zabuza, getting a direct hit from the demon.

Splash Zabuza became water. "HU? What's this" Shukaku mused as he examined the water.

"Cheap trick but I smell a human near by" He said to himself as he looked around trying to find the source of the bunshin.

Zabuza smiled under his mask. The demon drew closer every second to his location but still he wouldn't move; finally the demon was just above him.

"HA!" Zabuza yelled as he jumped just in front of the demons face releasing a slash across the demons face with his blade.

"KYAAA you'll pay for that!" Shukaku yelled as he tried to hit Zabuza with his arms but missing every time.

_Mm. its movements are sluggish. It looks like even a sleep Gaara is suppressing its strength, but I muss teach him to stop suppressing and start controlling its full power, because leaving Shukaku in control is a mediocre way to use its power._ Zabuza thought as he evaded once again Shukakus arm strikes.

"KYAAA you're dead!" He said as he took a in a deep breath.

"FUUTON: RENKKUDAN" Sending a blank toward Zabuza, who evaded the attack that caused only a small impact.

_It has an impressive size but not much power_. Though Zabuza as he continued to guide the demon deeper into the earth country and to a river he remembered seeing days ago.

Many minutes later Zabuza had finally guided Shukaku to the river.

_I'll need every bit of water if I want to defeat this thing, but since I don't know where he keeps hidden Gaara, I'll have to destroy it bit by bit._ As Zabuza thought a plan a steroid blank past by him, but this time the impact was much greater than the last.

_What is this? It appears that with every minute that passes Shukaku gets stronger, but does this mean Gaara losses himself? To the demon? I cannot risk it; I cannot risk the well being of such a valuable weapon_. Zabuza thought as he started to perform a set of hand seals.

But a sudden swing of Shukakus arm hit Zabuza sending him into the river.

"You'll pay for that" Zabuza said to himself.

"KYAAA your weak!" Shukaku screamed.

"I'll show you who is weak you overgrown rat" Zabuza answered.

Angered appeared on Shukakus face. "Rat! You dare call me a rat!"

A smile creped under Zabuza's mask. "What's wrong don't like the truth?"

"I was going easy on you, but this time I will kill you!" Shukaku screamed.

"You where going easy? Well I guess I'll have to go full force myself" Was Zabuza's answer to Shukakus threat.

Shukaku tried to hit Zabuza with its tail, Zabuza jumped landing on its tail confusing the demon for a bit, after that Zabuza jumped to the river using chakra to walk on water.

"I grow tired of you're simple attacks, its time to end this" Zabuza stated as he started to form seals once again.

"NINPOU: KIRIGAKURE NO JUTSU" (Hidden mist no jutsu) Mist started to envelop the surrounding unnerving the demon. Who didn't hide it, since he wasn't just to fight under such conditions

"HA! Come out and fight like a man!" The demon yelled.

"SUITON: SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU"(Water dragon blast no jutsu) A water dragon to Shukakus arm was Zabuza's answer, the dragon impacted Shukakus left claw destroying all up to its elbow, returning the sand to normal and leaving the demon with only one arm.

"Ho! You're just asking for it" Shukaku said as he took a deep breath.

"RENKKUDAN"

"RENKKUDAN"

"RENKKUDAN"

"RENKKUDAN" He released a barrage of attacks to where he thought Zabuza laid, he continued his attack creating simply a wall of explosions around him. Until.

"Arg!" Was heard by the demon, in a second the mist cleared allowing visibility to return to Shukaku, and the first thing he noticed was a fallen Zabuza.

"I told you I would get you!" The demon joked. He drove his remaining claw at the nin driving him into the river.

After removing his claw Shukaku couldn't find Zabuza. "Another trick" Said Shukaku as he started to sniff out Zabuza.

"HA your underwater, I can get you even down there" Stated the demon as he smashed his tail into the river with the intent of finishing Zabuza.

"SUITON: SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU" (Water dragon blast no jutsu) was heard as a dragon passed through Shukakus tail separating it from its body.

Zabuza jumped out of the river but was received by Shukakus claw sending him a giant a tree, quickly another hit Zabuza going through the tree sending Zabuza flying.

"It's over human!" Shukaku yelled.

Zabuza stood up his masked soaked in blood. "Yes demon it is over. It's over for you" Said Zabuza has he prepared his strongest set of seals.

"Again with the water dragon? it wont work this time I will be ready for it" Shukaku mocked.

"I bet it wont. SUITON: DABAKUFU NO JUTSU" (Water blast no jutsu) From the river a large amount of water started to merge together next to Shukaku, the water in a sudden motion slammed toward Shukaku enveloping him in the blast.

"A water blast? you'll need it to have more power to finish me" Shukaku mocked as he placed his remaining arm in front of him reducing the attacks impact.

"Thank you for sharing" He slammed his palms together increasing the amount of charka to the jutsu greatly increasing the power of the technique.

"S-still, n-not e-e-enough human" Shukaku blurted out as pieces of him started to break away from its body.

"Really? well I guess increasing the power wont affect you" Zabuza smirked increasing the chakra to the jutsu.

"ARG! Stupid human! I'll be back as soon as the boy sleeps again!" Shukaku yelled as he was washed away by the water giving way only to Gaara that was launch to the skies by the force of the water.

Zabuza feel to one knew. _This was more difficult that I anticipated. Even with Gaara unconsciously suppressing the demons power it took my all to bring it down_. Zabuza thought as he stood up and quickly went to catch Gaara.

Zabuza had catch Gaara and was carrying him cradled in his arms, a thought still I his mind.

_I have to find a way for him to have control over his demon side. A demon. No wonder the people feared him so. No wonder they wished his death. No wonder he would make such a perfect weapon, my weapon. He will make me victorious in the near future_. Zabuza thought as Gaara started to awake.

"Hu? Where am I? I did it again didn't I? I am sorry when ever I sleep it take over me, Yoshamaru used to do something to help me control it, but know that's he's gone I don't know what to do. I'm sorry and I'll leave you alone, I'll head back to the sand if you don't want to be near me anymore" Gaara said to Zabuza with tears in his small eyes.

"Why would I want you to leave? Your are just what I need, you are just what I want" Zabuza answered making Gaara's eyed widen.

"R-really?" Gaara shyly asked.

Zabuza didn't answered and started to walk once more toward his camp, a few steps later he stopped. "Are you coming?" Was heard making a smile from on Gaara's face and quickly ran after Zabuza.

"Wait up Zabuza-sama!" Gaara yelled as he ran after him.

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - --

Back in the earth country Naruto and Haku continued their training under Gouzu and Meizu.

In the field Haku and Naruto where sparing, a simply taijutsu training for them. The basic strikes and defense stances where the ones they where reviewing today.

"Naruto! Don't lower your left arm it leaves you open for a sure hit" Meizu instructed getting a nod from Naruto as he raised his left arm as he was told.

"Haku! You need to make your hit deeper don't be afraid of hitting him" Gouzu said to Haku, who nodded as well and did as instructed delivering a punch to Naruto's jaw.

"Gee I told him not to lower his left arm" Meizu complained as Haku helped Naruto up.

"That was pathetic, have you been slacking of since I left?" Was heard by the four getting their attention.

"ZABUZA-SAMA!" They all responded, they all went up to him and started to ask question after question.

"Where did you go too. Zabuza-sama" Haku asked.

"I just left to do a little job" Zabuza answered; while Haku and the demon brothers bombarded him with question after question, Naruto noticed the boy behind Zabuza.

"Zabuza-sama. Who's that?" Naruto asked pointing at the boy behind Zabuza.

"This is Gaara, and he will be your new partner. Gaara these are Naruto Haku, Meizu and Gouzu." Stated Zabuza as each one said hello to the small child.

"Hello every one" Gaara responded getting Haku and Naruto to walk to him and started to chat.

While the children talked the adults talked with each other about the future of the children.

"I will leave Gaara in your hands for a while, I have to find something to help him master his abilities" Zabuza said.

The brothers traded and odd look with each other. "What kind of help does he need?" Meizu asked.

"He is the same as Naruto" Was Zabuza answered to the demon brother question.

"I understand, but why does he need help when Naruto did not?" Gouzu asked this time.

"Simple the techniques used on these children are different; in Naruto's case the demon is seal with in him. And what I hear, in Gaaras case he was bind to the demon. You see very different, Gaara was meant to have full contact with the demon's powers but this also allows the demon to have a great impact on Gaara's physical and mental state, if you try to attack him the sand will defend him automatically"

"If he already posses abilities like that, why does he need further help?" Meizu asked.

"It's not the abilities but the price for them; the demon affects him to much. What I will search for is something that may give Gaara full control over his demon with out having the demon take control"

"Take control? but that hasn't happened to Naruto?" Meizu stated.

"Yes but like I said again the demon was sealed with in him, so I'm sure that gives him more protection and more human-demon separation, but if I was the one who placed the seal I would give the container the ability to tap into the demons power, but how and how much of it can Naruto tap to is unknown. So we must wait and see" Zabuza ended.

"So then it's already decided that you will leave us. Very well, we will continue to train these children in team work. When will you return?" Gouzu asked.

"I don't know yet. When I find a way to do it" As Zabuza said those words he once again took his leave saying a few words as he walked away.

"Don't let the boy sleep. And if he does don't get killed and wake him up".

Those last words left the demon brothers confused but returned to the children.

"It will be fun Gaara! Now where three! This is great!" Naruto yelled making Haku sweat drop.

"Don't worry Gaara-kun he isn't always like this he is just excited!" Haku responded.

"Ok" Was all Gaara could answer.

"Well children. Zabuza has left to get a few thing so lets continue with the training" Meizu said.

"What! he left me? He said he wouldn't leave me!" Gaara panicked.

"Calm down kid" Meizu said as he grabbed Gaara by the shoulders.

As he did sand started to envelop his arms, his brother who noticed quickly slashed the sand releasing him the both took a step back so did Naruto and Haku.

"I'm sorry I dint meant to" Gaara yelled.

Meizu got close to him. "We know. And that's why Zabuza left, to find a way to help you control it"

"Really?" A teary eyed Gaara asked. Getting a nod from the demon brothers.

"Well since you three are going to be a team you shouldn't keep secrets from each other. Naruto, Haku you should know that Gaara here has a demon with in him" Meizu said shocking Gaara he really didn't wanted to have them find out, since that line has caused him so much pain in the past.

Gaara started too look at the boys with great fear, but what happened shocked him even more.

"So who doesn't?" Naruto answered.

"Naruto-kun!" Haku whispered delivering and elbow to Naruto's stomach.

"What?" Gaara managed to say.

"Well Gaara. Naruto here also has a demon with in him and Haku posses a powerful blood limit" Gouzu explain.

"Just like you we all here have left our home because we where hated, forgotten or ignore by others" Meizu added.

"Thanks to Zabuza-sama who found all of us, we are no longer alone and to thank Zabuza-sama we will make him Mizukage" Haku stated.

"Yeah, so would you like to stay with us and help us make Zabuza-sama's dream come true?" Naruto with a foxy grin on his face asked.

"Really? I can stay with you guys even after what I did?" Gaara asked getting a nod from every one present.

A smile appeared on Gaara's face. "Yes I want to stay"

"Great then lets continue the training" Both the brothers stated as they walked to ward the training ground followed by the boys.

-- - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - -- -

Several months later.

"KYAAA Where are the mice I want to kill?" Shukaku yelled.

Behind some trees the demon brothers pondered. "Again he turned again!" Said Meizu.

"Yeah, yeah I know, good thing we had enough time to get the kids out of here" Stated Gouzu.

"He did it again. Last time he almost killed us and he went and did it again!" Meizu complained once again.

"He hasn't slept well in months what did you expect?" Said Gouzu.

"Snoring, sleep walking but not this again?" Spat back Meizu.

Gouzu head fell. "Stop being such a cry baby!"

"A shut up, you know what we have to do right?" Gouzu asked.

Meizu nodded yes. "But we only can do it once if we miss, we'll be out of chakra and be easy picking"

"Then don't miss" Gouzu said back.

"Let's go!" They both said and jumped toward the demon.

The landed by the river bed and started to taunt the sand demon.

"Hey big rat! Here we are!" Gouzu yelled.

"KYAAAAAAA I found you" Yelled back the demon as he went for them.

"I hate doing this. I prefer taijutsu" Meizu stated.

"We have no choice since we can't perform ninjutsu because of the gauntlets we need to do this if we want to perform ninjutsu" Gouzu said back at him.

Both of them closed their eyes and started to perform hand seals combining their free hands to make the seals.

"SUITON: FUTAGO UMIRYUU NO JUTSU" (Twin sea dragon no jutsu) As they ended the seals two huge dragons formed of water raised their heads from the water. The dragons turned to Shukaku and attacked him with they're water blast that came from their mouths.

"FUUTON: RENKKUDAN" (Steroid blanks) Said Shukaku countering the water blast creating a sudden storm by the impact of the techniques.

"This is tiring" Sated Meizu as he was still forming the seal with his brother.

Gouzu who was breathing heavily answered. "I know but where almost finished. Hold a bit more".

"KYAAA what annoyance!" Yelled Shukaku as he held back one dragon with its claws and the other raped it self around Shukakus body.

"We need to train as well. I'm very tired" Said Meizu.

"Hold it, hold it" Gouzu replied. They where both in bad shape they barely could hold the demon.

"NOT THIS TIME! KYAAAAA!" Shukaku yelled releasing a wind current obliterating the water dragons and sending the demon brothers to their knee's.

"Looks like it's the end" Gouzu said.

"Yeah. By the way you owe me a new kunai set" Meizu.

"HU?" Was all Gouzu could say.

"Remember that you said Zabuza-sama would kill us. And I bet you he wouldn't?" Meizu said.

"Yeah I remember know. Well I'll get you a set in the next world" Said Gouzu as the demon got close to them.

"GAARA! Stop it!" Was heard by all getting the demons attention.

"NARUTO, HAKU GET OUT OF HERE!" Gouzu and Meizu yelled to the children who had disobeyed them and come see the battle.

SNIFF, SNIFF. Shukaku started to sniff the air getting really exited.

"KYAAAAA I smell a fox around here!" It said as he snuffed around looking for the source of the scent.

"KYAAA I SMELL A FOX AND IT'S YOU!" It yelled pointing at Naruto making him and every one else nervous.

"I HATE FOX!" It said as it went straight fro Naruto. Naruto was paralyzed by the sudden commotion involving him and was unable to react when Shukaku shock its tail with the intent of hurting him.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Haku yelled as he moved Naruto out of the tails path, but by doing this he wasn't able to evade it himself taking the full impact of the hit sending him to the ground badly hurt blood emanating from the corner of his mouth and forehead.

"HAKU!" Naruto yelled as his eyes filled with anger locked on Shukaku.

"I was going to kill him later. But o well now its your turn fox!" It stated.

"You'll pay for hurting Haku and for not letting Gaara be well" Naruto said as he breath deeply not hiding the anger he was feeling toward Shukaku.

Shukaku ignored Naruto's words and threw a punch toward Naruto. "DIE!"

"You'll pay!" Naruto yelled releasing red chakra from his body creating a sort of bubble of chakra around him.

Shukakus arm stroke Naruto, but it's arm was being destroyed as soon as it touched the chakra released by him.

Shukaku took as step back at its recovered from the shock. It took a deep breath and look straight at Naruto.

_WHAT?_ It thought as he saw Naruto releasing red chakra from his body, his whisker marks had become more noticeable, his nails had grown just like his teeth's and his eyes had become yellow showing a slit pupil.

"Kyuubis. I knew I smelled a fox, but I never expected you. HAHAHA Looks like you got caught like me! Well I guess I'll free you from the prison! FUUTON: RENKKUDAN" Shukaku mocked after which he released the attack.

"HA!" Yelled Naruto releasing more chakra taking the full impact of the attack. The attack caused a large cloud of dust to appear blinding all for a second. After the dust settled Naruto was still standing infuriating the demon.

"You little brat! Why wont you die!"

"SUITON: DABAKUFU NO JUTSU" Interrupted Shukaku, then a huge wave stroke Shukaku.

"You'll pay for sucker punching me!" It yelled as the water disperse the sand ending his spree and letting Gaara hit the ground.

"Gaara" Was all Naruto said as he saw Gaara being picked up by Zabuza. After seeing it all end Naruto returned to normal falling to his knees.

Naruto ran up to them. "Zabuza-sama. How is he?"

"He is fine." Was all the new arrival said.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I'm very sorry how is Haku?" Gaara asked.

_Haku._ Naruto thought as he looked toward where he had landed. But saw the demon brothers carrying him toward them.

The brothers had gathered with the rest of them. "Haku is fine. He just knocked out. He needs to rest a bit but he will be okay" One of them said making Gaara and Naruto sighted out of relief.

"He's okay Gaara. Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine, but I'm sorry I did it again. I wish I could stop doing it" Gaara said.

"It's okay now that Zabuza-sama is here, he'll help you" Naruto said.

Gaara turned to and saw Zabuza's eyes. "Really?"

"Yes it is time for you to control the demon and be useful to me" Zabuza coldly said as he placed Gaara down.

"Meizu, Gouzu I want to speak to you two" Zabuza ordered.

The demon brother left Haku with the other kids and started a meeting.

"You two. I will train the kids from now on. I have traveled and found a technique that combines meditation and ninjutsu to enter ones mind. I can only do it once and last very little time. And since Gaara seems to be in a more difficult position than Naruto I will use it to help him control his demon. And you saw what happened to Naruto right?" Zabuza asked.

Both of the demon brothers nodded at his words.

"It looks like the power of Kyuubis is connected to Naruto's emotion. And with time he will eventually master its power". Zabuza said once more.

"As you wish Zabuza-sama we will leave to train ourselves, and if we hear anything of importance we'll return here" Meizu said.

"The children have learned the bases and importance of team work. But they'll have to find the best style for themselves so their physical and mental training is up to you sir." Gouzu said.

Both of the demon brothers stood up and started to walk away from the site.

"We will se you soon Zabuza-sama. And here is Naruto's scroll I felt it would be better if you give it to him your self" Gouzu said as he followed hi brother into the forest.

- -- - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

Two days passes since the demon brothers left and in their hideout Zabuza stood in front of Gaara surrounded by symbols and urns burning incense. Gaara and Zabuza sat faced to face inside of a circle with a line uniting the two.

"Relax. We will be in a shared trance. You, Shukaku and me will be one for a moment" Zabuza said getting a nod from a nervous Gaara.

Zabuza saw the nervousness on Gaara's face and tried his best to relax him.

"Calm down. Nothing will happen as long as I'm there." He said calming Gaara a bit.

Gaara nodded alloying Zabuza to start forming seals.

"KINJUTSU: TSUNAGARI KOKORO NO JUTSU" (Mind bond no jutsu).

In an instant Zabuza appeared stand in a desert by himself.

_A desert? Why am I not surprised_. Thought Zabuza as he walked the desert dunes.

"Zabuza-sama!" He heard making him turn toward the source of the sound. It was Gaara running toward him.

"Where is the demon?" He asked him making Gaara take a step back.

They walked for many minutes around in the desert created by the minds of the three, until a large sand stormed formed out of no where.

"KYAAA I didn't expected to se some one else then the kid here!" The demon yelled as he emerged from the sands in front of Zabuza and Gaara.

"I'm here to speak with you demon" Zabuza yelled at the great demon.

Shukaku in a strange act started to shrink to human size, the beast took the form of a man wearing a raccoon mask.

"Since this is simply a mind link between each other I cant kill you here. So what's so important you have to bother me? The great Shukaku" It said to Zabuza.

"Shukaku. I'll remember that name. I have come here to ask you to give your power to Gaara. But let him sleep and not affect his mental state." Zabuza ordered.

Shukaku shook his head. "That wouldn't be any fun for me. Why should I do that?" It asked back.

"You two are one thanks to the Kazekages hand. Gaara is in control when he his awake and your in control when he sleeps. This doesn't allow any of the two to become any stronger, and since Gaara is awake most of the time it make you simply look weak" Zabuza stated getting a reaction from the demon.

"Weak how dare you" It spat at him.

"We have fought and you weren't that impressive to be honest. If you gave Gaara your power and aid he would be truly powerful and that power will be known as to be you. And since you two are one you can enjoy the battles through Gaara himself" Zabuza explained once more.

"KYAHAHAHA Why doesn't Gaara sleep forever then I would be free for ever and show this world true power!" Shukaku countered.

"Is that so? Well that only shows that your one track mind is a mind of a weak being. The demon called Kyuubis has picked a human vessel to help it become more powerful. But since you cant see the benefit of merging with a human and using him to be even more powerful, then as you wish" Zabuza stated as he turned his back and started to walk away from the scene.

_Kyuubi fused with a human on purpose? Then he wasn't capture like me? Damn him _Shukaku thought.

"Wait! I have thought it through and will accept these terms. I will let him sleep as much as he wants, I will not toy with his mind and help him tap, focus and control my power, under one condition" It said to Zabuza.

A smile formed under Zabuza's mask as he turned to meet the demon. "What is this condition?"

"You must make sure he is always stronger then the kid that carries Kyuubi, this is the only condition" Shukaku ordered.

"Fine" Was Zabuza's response.

"Very well! Then it's a deal!" As he said those words Shukaku turned into sand and was scattered by the wind leaving Gaara and Zabuza alone.

"There Gaara. Now you don't have to fear him anymore, you may sleep and relax your mind now" As he ended that sentence a flashed of light blinded them

_What happened? My head hurts_. Zabuza thought as he opened his eyes to reveal his location. He had returned to his base and in front of him laid a sleeping Gaara.

A smile formed once more under Zabuza's mask as he stood up and left Gaara sleeping.

- - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - --

The next day the three children where standing in front of Zabuza. All the kids where wearing weights on their arms, legs, chest, back, shoulders and waist. The weight was making the children keep their arms down and knew bent.

"I will train you three from now on. And the first thing is physical training. You all are carrying an extra 100 kilograms and you better get used to it because tomorrow I'm going to double it!" Zabuza stated.

And with that the training has started, Zabuza has finally taken all the kids under his direct tutelage. How will this affect the kids in the years to come?

END CHAPTER

A/N Thee we have another chpatre i hope you guys liked it.


	6. Alone

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine and never will be and I should get over it. It's his creator's property blah blah

This chapter was beta read by **Michael Truan**, thanks a lot for your help.

**READ **and **REVIEW** don't for get to...and check the box that says recommended hahaha or is it to much to ask?, well any way enjoy the fic.

**Masiyuu: **Thanks man, glad you like it, well sorry about my tgrammar cant do much about it, thanks for reviewing.

**Kitsune-Itai: **Ruin it? well i dont think so, keep ready and give me some credit man.i touch that subject in this chapter.

**Dark-griffin: **I'm glad you like it, i would never give up on one of my stories, but i doubt i would be able to update faster.

**Davis4ever: **Thanks man for understanding, i'm glad you like all my stories.

**Gopu**: Thanks for reviewing

Thanks for reviewing everyone, this chapter is for all who reviewed, i did this for those who took a second to review be either good or bad, thanks again and hope to se you.

"Hello" Speech

_Hello _Thought

--------- Scene change.

Prologue

Man fears all that it does not understand, all that it does not control, all that it does not overpower...but what one man fears another uses for his advantage...Naruto a small 6 year old boy is mistreated and punish for something he does not have a fault in...yet after so much pain he finally decides to leaves...finding others which were misunderstood and punish for being themselves...for having strength no other can match...for being something others will never be...and when the time comes...will he seek revenge or will hand mercy upon those who hurt his heart and body so many times before...

**Fear The Exiled **by ToniMan

Chapter 6: "Alone"

A year has passes since the training under Zabuza began, the children where working on their physical strength.

_They have improved rapidly, I never expected them to grow this fast._ Zabuza thought has he watched the boy perform push ups with weight on them.

Zabuza sat down using a tree as support and calmly watched the children train, his peace was shattered as he detected two presences quickly approaching. He places his hands on his sword reading himself for a quick strike if necessary.

SWOSH In a second two shadow jumped in front of him, the shadow revealed two cloaked men.

"Zabuza-sama…" One said as they removed their cloaks revealing Gouzu and Meizu.

Zabuza's expression remained unchanged as he simply looked back at them still not releasing his sword.

"What do you want?" He coldly asked.

"Sir we bring important information" Meizu stated.

Zabuza became intrigue by his words, he stood up releasing his sword. "Yes…go on"

"A few months ago, their was a massacre in the leaf, it looks like a single shinobi slaughtered his entire clan" Gouzu said.

"A single shinobi slathered his clan…impressive…yet I don't see why this should interest me" Zazbua coldly answered making the brothers nervous.

"O-of course we didn't came to say only that!!" Meizu quickly answered.

"Yeah, what we came to say is this. After the young man killed his family he ran away from Konoha, after that we managed to find out that he joined the Akatsuki" Meizu said getting Zabuza's full attention.

"The Akatsuki. So after killing his family he joined that organization…that's very interesting, go on" A now interested Zabuza said.

"We also managed to gather information on the boy, his name is Uchiha Itachi, and after he joined we managed to spot him with Kisame" Meizu said.

"KISAME!! So he's finally showing his face again, now that he's no longer underground I can finish what I started." Zabuza yelled.

"But sir, he's been spotted with the boy that performed the Uchiha massacre." Meizu interrupted.

"Uchiha. I have heard that name many times before. They are those that posses the sharingan, he will be difficult to beat, that is if I dint have my weapons" Zabuza said as he looked toward the kids, that where unaware of their talk.

"So are you going to go after him?" Meizu asked.

"Not yet, they're not ready, not yet anyway, but they will be and then I will obtain everything I deserve…power…revenge…and the village…" Zabuza said in a malicious voice.

"That remind me. Did you managed to help Gaara take full control of his abilities?" Gouzu asked.

Zabuza stared at Gaara, who was concentrating on his training. "Yes I managed to help him take control"

The brothers looked at each other, their curiosity had taken over them. "How did you managed that?" Gouzu asked.

A smiled formed under Zabuzas mask. "I promised the giant rat I'd make Gaara stronger than Naruto"

"What? are you really going to do that?" Meizu quickly asked.

"Baka, of course not. I only said that so it would be complaint, I would have promised that giant rat the moon and the stars as long as I got his power" Zabuza said in a cold calculating tone.

"What?" Meizu said confused for his masters words.

"You thought I would suppress one's power? Fool. weapons are meant to be used at full power, what fool wouldn't do that. I only played that stupid demon so I would get what I wanted." Zabuza explained.

"And Naruto?" Meizu asked.

Zabuza placed his hands over his mouth. "I still don't know what to do. I cant use the same jutsu on him, since it would place to much strain on my mind, but I will find a way to obtain the kyuubi's power as well"

The brothers nodded at his words, watching the children train at a far.

"You two leave at once. I want you to keep on eye on Kisame. As soon as they are ready we'll take Kisame down, so as soon as they're ready I want you to have Kisame's location, got that? don't lose him no matter what" Zabuza order knowing very well they might get killed for following two s-class missing-nin

"Yes!! Zabuza-sama…" The brothers reluctantly said as they left him thinking about the other swords man of the mist. Still worried for their assignment.

Zabuza was left thinking about Kisame and the three children he had managed to gather.

_Kisame. I will get my revenge, soon I will make you pay and I will also make the Mizukage pay, I will make the mist mine as well as anything else I want, thanks to my new weapons…theres no limit to what I can obtain…or accomplish…_

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -

Years have passed since the training had begun. Now Naruto and Gaara are 10 years old while Haku is 11 years old, they have grown together being attached to one on another, Especially Naruto and Gaara who see Haku as a big brother.

Outside of their base Gaara was training his concentration turning the sand into many different forms such as spheres, cubes, poles and other figures, minutes into his training Gaara picked up a clump of sand.

He stayed watching the sand carefully. Until the sand finally too the form he wished. The form a shuriken.

_Yes this will work perfectly_. Gaara thought as he didn't took his eyes from the sand.

"Gaara-kun what are you doing?" A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Haku-nisan. Nothing just training a bit" Gaara responded as he continued manipulating the sand.

"So you can manipulate it to create weapons. Impressive." Haku said.

Gaara looked at Haku from the corner of his eye and smiled. "Can you do it with water?"

A smiled formed on Haku's face. "I have never tried, but I should try it"

Haku took out a small thermos he had with him and spilled a small amount of water. HE placed his hands around the water and tried to manipulate it, he tried forming a shiruken to no avail, and then he tried forming a kunai with the same result.

"Looks like you cannot brother" Gaara said.

"Maybe I'm too ambitious with this" Haku started to from smaller kunai's, then thinner, until the point where the kunai became a needle.

"Well I created a weapon out of water. But their just needles" Haku stated.

"That's still pretty good, with a large number and precise hits they can be deadly" Gaara reassured. Getting a nod from Haku.

As they where chatting a blond came out of the base.

"Hey guy's what are you doing?!" Naruto asked with his foxy grin on his face.

"Where just seeing who has better control over his element Naruto-ni (Brother Naruto)" Gaara explained.

"Can you do this?" Gaara asked as he raised a wall of sand in front of Haku.

"Now that you mention it. I can do something similar" Haku started to form hand seals and as he finished an ice mirror formed in front of him.

"Amazing!" Naruto said as he saw the two battle it out.

"Nice Haku-nisan. Bit can you do this?" Gaara stated as a large clump of sand raised him from where he was standing into the air.

"Wow nice Gaara-kun, but how about this?" Haku walked up to his mirror stood in front of it and delivered a punch to it. Haku's hand went into the mirror impressing Gaara and Naruto.

"He. Tie then brother?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah I guess, for now at least" Haku added.

"But at least when can do all this right? not like others." Gaara said with a small smile on his face.

"HAY!! You are talking about me right?" Naruto spat at him.

"Of course not Naruto-ni" Gaara answered.

"You better not be talking about me. Or I'll kick your ass!" Naruto yelled at him.

"Like you could" Gaara said in a cold tone.

"You are right Gaara. How can I kick something you don't have?" Naruto said in a sarcastic tone.

"Why you!!" Gaara said losing his cool and sand started to swirl around him.

"Guys calm down!" Haku who had a sweat on his forehead said trying to calm them down.

"You three! What are you doing over there?" A voice interrupted them.

"Ho! Zabuza-sama!" They all said u unison.

"When where just training a bit. That's all honest" Naruto said while Gaara looked away and Haku was simply smiling nervously.

Zabuza knew he was lying but ignored it and continued with his thing.

"I have a gift for the three of you. Well that is if you have mastered the techniques I asked you to learn" Zabuza stated.

The three boys looked at each other with a smiled and nodded at Zabuza's words.

"I'll go first" Haku said as he walked in front of Zabuza and his brothers.

He started to from hands seals and calmly said. "MIZU BUNSHIN NO JUTSU" With his words and exact copy of him formed from the water near him.

"Well done Haku it is a perfect bunshin" And with those words Haku gave way to Gaara who readied himself.

Gaara only formed the tiger seal and concentrated.

"SUNA BUNSHIN NO JUTSU" HE said in a low voice as it emerged from the sand taking form next to it.

"You need to increase the creation speed. Other than that well done" Zabuza stated.

After that Gaara gave way to Naruto who with out waiting a second he started to form hand seals.

"KAGE BUNSHI NO JUTSU!!" He yelled as a smirking bunshin appeared next to him.

"Well done every one just hear these words. All the bunshins are powerful jutsus but each one has its own weakness. Haku's need water to be formed so their the ones that need the less chakra, but with out water they will be very difficult to form" HE said looking at Haku who nodded at his words.

"Gaara's bunshin are the only ones that can take a hit and not be destroyed, but their very slow when compared to the others, and have very limited range" Zabuza explained to Gaara who nodded at his words.

"And last Naruto you have the most balanced bunshins they can be created out of thin air and in a large number if it's ever necessary, but these use the most chakra. They split your chakra evenly so you can waste a lot of your power if you are careless" Zabuza explained once more also getting a nod from the blond ninja

"Well now that's that taken care of here is your reward" Zabuza said as he threw a box toward very child.

The kids catches the box Gaara after catching the box was forced to take a step back due to the weight, Haku fell to one knee and Naruto was thrown to the ground.

"What is it? It's so heavy!" Naruto complained as he stood back up.

"Open it" Zabuza responded.

All the boys opened their gift impressing them all.

"WOW! It's a new uniform!" Naruto yelled as he and the other two took out the uniforms out.

The uniform where all like the ones Haku used in the wave country with the only difference that Haku had a blue one; Gaara had a red one and Naruto a dark orange one.

"Thank you Zabuza-sama" Haku stated.

Gaara lifted his suit with one arm and then with the other. "Why are they so heavy?"

"They have weights sowed into them" Zabuza answered.

"SO COOL!!" Naruto yelled once more.

"I'll leave you for a while train in my absence" Zabuza ordered as he left the young ninjas alone who ignored his words and keep talking about the first gift Zabuza had ever given them.

"Man this is awesome! I wonder what else is in here" Naruto expressed as he took out the clothes.

"I think there are only the suit and this strange mask" Gaara stated as he took out the mask.

"Nice! Mine has a cool orange patterned" Naruto expressed.

"Mine has red" Haku said.

"Mine has a black patterned" Gaara added.

"But why do all have the kst symbol on them?" Naruto asked.

"I guess so we'll wear them and don't get peoples attention" Haku explained his theory.

"What? That doesn't make sense. We are the most normal looking persons of this world" Naruto said making every one fall silent looking to each other trying to see if what he said is true.

"Well we might look a little suspicious" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"We look like shinobi, it's obvious we would gather attention" Gaara coldly said.

"But I think its not for the shinobi look, I think it's the fact that we all have different village symbol, and you two have different characteristic like Naruto's whisker marks and your dark eyes" Haku said with a smile on his face.

"And you looking like a girl" Naruto snuck in Hakus explanation.

"And me looking like a girl!!….hey!!" Haku complained as Naruto had his foxy grin on and even Gaara was smiling from Naruto's antic.

"Well Haku-nisan those have a point, three kids with different head bands and such facial characteristics like us sure draw attention, I guess the mask is to hide them and all being from the mist will make us look like a run of the mill genin team" Gaara explained getting a nod from his brothers.

"Well, that's enough lets change and get back to training!" Haku ordered having every one to change into their suits.

"This thing is pretty heavy!" Naruto complained.

"Don't be a cry baby. Race you to the water fall" Gaara said as he readied himself.

"You're on!" Naruto yelled at Gaara.

"I'm in" Haku said as he got in position.

"GO!" They all yelled as the race started, their games also served severe training when so much weight is place on them.

- - - -- - - - - - -- - -- - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - --- - - - - - -- - - -- - - -

Days after that, in their lair Zabuza sat in his couch in front of him a man wearing a suit stood, this man was accompanied by two tall young men wearing a cloud head band.

"Well Zabuza-san I have heard that you will do any job for a price. Is this correct?" The man in the suit asked.

Zabuza nodded at the mans question and carefully observed the man who looked like possessed quite a fortune.

"How did you found me?" HE asked.

"Ho! Enough money can move mountains Zabuza-san" He Answered.

Zabuza's eyes narrowed as his words. "Payment in advance no exceptions"

"Here you go 100,000 Ryo's" The man said throwing the bag filled with money.

"What's the mission?" Zabuza asked.

"I need you to kill a certain man" He coldly said.

"Why don't you get the cloud or another village to kill him?" Zabuza asked as he grabbed the bag.

"This man is well known around the villages and is a hi level client of almost all of them and the ones that do not work for him ask an obscene price" The man explained.

"Yeah I can imagine, but for 100,000 Ryo's you can't expect me to kill him personally?" Zabuza said.

"What? If not you who?" The man asked.

Zabuza snapped his finger and with it three young men wearing masked appeared.

"You called Zabuza-sama" The one in blue stated.

"Yes. This man whishes to hire you three" Zabuza answered.

The man's face was showing his shock, he didn't spent so much money to find Zabuza and get three kids in return

_He's got to be kidding! I didn't come all this way to get three little kids!_ The man thought as he saw the children.

"Zabuza-san I came here to hire you not this kids!!" The man yelled irritating Zabuza.

"I will not do a simple job like this for this prize if you want my service's it will cost you 1,000,000 Ryo's" Zabuza said making the mans jaw fall.

"W-what? That's as much as an A-class mission" The man said with anger in his voice.

"Take it or leave it" Zabuza said.

Anger was visible on the mans face but he recovered his calm. "Fine give me back my money and I'll leave"

"What money?" Zabuza asked.

A small smile formed on the mans face. "You drive ha hard bargain Zabuza-san, but if you can prove this kids are worth that much I'll gladly pay. But if the can not prove it you will do the mission"

Zabuza stood up. "And how can we show you their strength?"

"Simple. They will fight these two I hired to escort me. And we will see their power" The man coldly said.

"Very well" As he said those words the men readied themselves and Zabuza snapped his fingers signaling them to start.

"ARG!!" One of the men yelled getting his partners attentions. His partner gasped as he saw his friend impaled by spikes made of sand, the pikes had gone through the mans left arm, his chest, shoulders and neck killing him.

His friend hit the floor as the sand dispersed, hi was filled with anger as he drew his kunais and turned to the masked boys but only managed to see multiple needles coming his was impaling themselves in to the mans neck sending him to the ground, he managed to pull out a few but dies with his hands griping the remaining needles.

A Huge grin formed on the mans face. "Excellent, simply excellent!!"

The mask children stood in front of Zabuza as they removed their masked.

"I hope you didn't pay to much for those weaklings. If you did you over paid for them" Zabuza commented but was ignored by the man who was to excited by the results...

_Hiring tough looking weaklings. How stupid no wonder he only offered 100,000 Ryo's._ Zabuza thought.

"Great kids you have done well! Lets go, we have a long road a head" The man said as he left the cave waiting for them outside.

"You three will complete this mission by yourselves. It's a simple assassination mission and no one will expect three children to do it. So I expect nothing but success." Zabuza expressed.

"By ourselves? But what if we encounter hunters or higher level ninjas?" Naruto nervously asked.

"You know how to deal with hunters, isn't this right Gaara I have seen your headband collection, and if you trained hard enough you shouldn't have any problem with higher level ninjas if you work together" Zabuza stated as he head back and sat in his couch

The boys nodded at his words and started to walk toward the exit but where stopped.

"Wait. Here just in case you need some extra help" Zabuza stated as he threw a scroll at Haku.

"What is this? Zabuza-sama" Haku asked.

"It's a one time summoning contract." Zabuza answered.

"What! Why him?" Naruto complained.

Zabuza shock his head. "It is because he has the best chakra control. If by any reasons he is unable to do it, then Gaara performs the summoning and last only if Haku and Gaara cant do it. Naruto performs the summoning"

"What! Why? I have good chakra control I did the tree climbing and water walking exercises!" Naruto complained.

"Yes you did them, but with great difficulties and that's why your last" Zabuza explained.

Naruto pouted after hearing his explanation but Zabuza ignored him.

"How do we perform the summoning?" Gaara asked.

"Simple. Just open the scroll, perform the proper seals, swipe the symbol inside of the scroll with your blood and focus all your chakra into the scroll and with that the creature will appear and will obey you three" Zabuza explained.

"And how much chakra do we use?" Gaara asked again.

"You should use a large amount of chakra, if you use enough you should be able to summon a decent creature that will help you in the fight" Zabuza stated.

"And what kind of creature will be summoned?" Naruto asked.

"You will have to find out by yourselves" Zabuza responded.

"Don not worry Zabuza-sama we will complete the mission quickly" Haku stated as he signaled his brothers to leave.

"If you get the opportunity obtain more money we will need it for the future" HE said to the kids who kept walking.

As the boys walked away Zabuza watched them carefully.

I wonder if the will be killed. If the are then I just wasted these last few years and if not. Then I have bigger plans for them.

- -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - -- - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - -

Outside the base the children meet the man who still was exited for the kids he had hired.

"Ho finally children we must hurry!" He addressed the kids.

"But we cant move with three masked ninjas around can we? You must change" The ma ordered.

"Fine!" They all said and with a hand seal they're cloth changed.

Naruto appeared wearing his orange suit getting sweat drops from his brothers and the man.

"What the hell? Orange why orange? What kind of color is orange?" The man asked.

"Whats wrong? I like orange. And no one would expect a ninja to wear orange I'll catch them off guard" Naruto replied.

_He's got a point there_. The man thought.

Gaara appeared wearing his attire with the sash and black shirt and pants, but one thing bothered the man.

"ca you do something about this sand its very where!" The man complained.

Gaara coldly looked at the man. "Sure no problem" as he said those words the sand started to condense it self forming a gourd on his back.

"Will this do?" Gaara asked.

The man nodded at his words and finally saw Haku who was wearing a light blue kimono.

"You look nice in it little girl" The man said making Naruto laugh and Gaara let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah little girl, what ever happened to the pink one you had?" Naruto said.

Haku's sweat dropped. _Only once, I only used it once and they'll never forget and why does every one confuses me?_

"Naruto-kun please shut up and sir I am a boy" Haku said making the guys color disappear

"Is that so? Well fine then we have to move, lets go" And with that the man lead the way with the boys by his side, they sure made a strange traveling group.

-- - - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - -

Days into their journey the children and man had entered the water country unnerving Haku who didn't had very fond memories of this place.

"What's wrong Haku-nisan?" Gaara asked as he saw his brother.

"Nothing its just than I have bad memories of this place" Haku answered.

"Don't worry Haku you'll safe with us" Naruto reassured his brother with his foxy grin.

While they walked calmly they where spotted by three shinobis wearing the mist head band.

"Hey that's a weird looking bunch" One said to the other two.

"Yeah they are. Mm… they look very suspicious don't they?" The second asked the last.

"Yeah they do, lets go get a closer look" The last one said as he jumped followed by his partners.

While the three followed the other three talked.

"Can you sense them Gaara-kun?" Haku asked.

"Yeah but they mustn't think we are a threat since they're not trying to hide themselves" Gaara answered.

"Maybe they are doing it on purpose, to see how we react" Naruto added getting a nod from Haku and Gaara.

"What are you three talking about we must hurry" The man said making the kids increase their pace.

"What do you think Taro?" One of the following shinobis asked.

"I don't know Keitaro, what do you think Kentaro?" Taro asked.

"That girls using the blue kimono looks really familiar" HE answered.

"We need to get even closer. What can we do?" Asked Keitaro.

"Perhaps we can stop them saying its an inspection?" Said Kentaro getting a nod from the others.

A few minutes from their conversation the three shinobi jumped in front of the three young missing-nins.

"STOP! Right there!" Was heard by them all.

The man in the suit walking toward the men.

"Is there a problem?" He asked and while he talked the kids talked as well.

"They're mist-nins how annoying." Haku stated getting the others attention.

"Yeah I bet you don't like being here" Naruto said.

"So what we've killed mist ninjas before" Gaara added making Naruto look away.

"Well most of us any way" Gaara added.

"Don't be mean to him Gaara-kun. So Naruto hasn't killed any one so what" Haku calmly said.

"He needs to change if he wants to make Zabuza's ambition come true" Gaara expressed making Naruto mad.

"I so can! You'll see I'll take care of the target myself" Naruto said back.

A smiled form on Gaara's face. "I'll hold you to it. And beside its no big deal. The first one is always the toughest to kill after that its no big deal"

"But do we have to kill them?" Naruto asked.

"Shinobis are tools. And Zabuza-sama as told us to kill our opponent with out hesitating even if you don't want to" Haku calmly said.

"Yeah true but still you don't always kill your opponent! Gaara neither!" Naruto answered.

"True but some times you have to kill your opponent even if you don't want to Naruto-kun. Gaara and I now this and you will have to learn to kill your opponents because they wont hesitate on killing you" Haku explained.

"Children can you come here for a moment" Interrupted their conversation.

The children walked up to the man and the Nins and where carefully examine by them.

"Just like I though. Hello Haku" The man said shocking every one there.

Haku, Naruto and Gaara quickly got into battle stance and pulled the ma behind them.

"I guess you were right Taro. Calm down Haku we have a proposition for you" Kentaro said.

"Yea since you are the only one that knot's where Zabuza is. We are willing to let you leave freely if you tell us the location and after we find and eliminate him we'll put a good words for you so you can come back to the mist your home" Added Taro.

"The mist is not my home. Not this mist but the one Zabuza-sama will form will be" Haku responded.

"Is that a no?" Taro asked.

"What the hell? Are you as dumb as you look? He already said no!!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up whisker face!! Hu? Whiskers?" Taro said to himself as he took out a book.

"Hey guys look at this" He ordered as he showed them the book.

"It is him. Today is our lucky day but what where the odds?" Keitaro added.

The man looked at the book then at Naruto for multiple times. Making him drop a sweat.

"Hey kid. Is your name Uzumaki Naruto from Konoha?" Taro asked.

Naruto rubbed under his nose. "So what if I am?" He stated making Gaara and Haku hit their forehead for his stupidity.

"Missing-nin rules 1- Never give away your identity to other" Gaara said in a low voice.

"Well kid your classified as a missing child and they're a rewards for you or information of your whereabouts. Looks like some one wants you back really bad in Konoha" Keitaro said shocking Naruto and his brothers.

"That's a lie no one wants me there!" Naruto answered.

"Not really look here" Taro said throwing the book at Naruto.

Naruto catches the book and their he looked a photo of him looking back at him.

"This cant be? Why are they looking for me if they didn't want me there?" He said to himself.

"1,000,000 Ryo's that's a lot of money. Some one wants you back really bad kid. S your coming with us. We are taking you back to the leaf" Taro stated.

"You are not taking him back" Gaara said as he places himself in front of Naruto who was still in shock.

"Ho! For that amount yes and Haku too, since he wont cooperate with us we'll take him back to he mist too, we aren't hunters but we wont let such an opportunity pass us by" Kentaro said.

"Why would some one want me back?" Naruto debated with himself as Haku tried to get through to him.

"Snap out of it Naruto-kun! We have a job to do. Remember that we promised to help Zabuza-sama take over the mist" Haku said to Naruto.

_Zabuza-sama. Yes he wanted me when no one else did. He protected me when others tried to kill me. He didn't abandoned me like others and thanks to him I meet Haku and Gaara, I have to forget about the leaf there's nothing there for me, every thing I need and want is here._ Naruto thought as he looked at Haku and tried to recover.

"You are right Haku. I have thing to do. I cant live forever in those days I have to get over them" Naruto said as placed the book in his pocket.

"Well Haku is these three kill or just knock out people?" Naruto asked.

"Well that's easy Naruto-kun. They know who we are, they now we are here, the want to take you to the leaf and me to the mist, so they are…"

"A kill" Gaara interrupted.

"Ha what is this? Are three kids that aren't even shinobi threatening us?" Taro said mockingly.

"Well that's just another reason for killing them. They'll be the only ones that would know we are shinobi" Gaara added.

"You are ninjas? Yeah right" Keitaro mocked.

"Yeah three deadly ninja kids! Isn't their a movie about that?" Kentaro added.

"Who was your teacher?" Taro asked as he started to laugh along with his teammates.

Haku formed a smile. "Zabuza and who was…err I mean is your sensei? Because I see your still genins?" This made all of them silent.

"Your still genins? How old are you? 20-something?" Naruto mocked making Haku and Gaara smile.

"So what the chuunin exam is tough" Taro defended.

"I'm sure its not tougher than one of Zabuza-sama's 120 hours training session" Haku said making the genins take a step back.

"Lies your just trying to psyche us out" Taro yelled as he took out his kunai followed by his teammates.

"Come on guys lets take care of these guys" Keitaro said taking a step forwards.

"Fine! Haku is mine you can have the red-hair kid and Kentaro deal with Naruto-kun just don't kill him" Taro stated as he ran towards Haku.

Haku waited patiently for Taro to attack his speed really needed work, during his dash Taro threw his kunai at Haku who simply moved his head and evaded the attack quickly Taro tried to give him a right punch which Haku evaded taking a step back, then he tried a left with the same result he continued this until Haku stopped a punch and in a quick spin elbowed Taro sending him to the ground, Taro stood up holding his nose which had been broken by the impact of the hit.

"You'll pay for that" Taro yelled has he threw a smoke bomb at Haku who didn't bother evading it.

In the smoke Haku waited with his eyes closed.

_He needs to work at hiding his presence._ Haku thought as behind him Taro attacked but was stopped by Haku's forearm strike.

This caused him to lose his temper and took out another kunai and started to slash at Haku. HE slashed blindly I the smoke attacking anything that moved not giving a chance to his target, until the smoke settle and in front of him laid Haku still simply standing there not even breaking a sweat.

"Damn you!" Taro yelled as he drew multiple Shirukens and threw them at Haku. Haku in a quick movement catches all of them and sends them back at Taro who with difficulties was able to dodge the attacks.

Taro had enough and started to form hand seals and readied his ace.

"SUITON: CHIKAIZUME NO JUTSU" (Under ground spring no jutsu) HE proclaimed making a spring of water burst from beneath Haku. This surprised Haku blinding him momentarily.

While Haku tried to recover Taro started his assault on Haku delivering a punch straight to his face, but Haku turned into water with such impact.

From a tree branch the real Haku watched disappointed at the opponent.

_The mist has become weak. How can some one who cant defeat a mizu bunshin; which only has one tenth of my strength can become a genin_. Haku thought as he took out multiple needles and took aim.

"What a useless tool" Haku said as he threw the needles.

_What's that? He's behind me?_ Taro thought as he felt the needles going through his neck.

_Beaten by a bunch of kids, we should have trained more_. Taro regretted as he fell to the ground.

While Haku dealt with Taro, Gaara was bored by Keitaros weak attacks.

Keitaro slashed none stop at Gaara who was defended by his shield of sand with out any trouble, this was making Gaara's opponent very angry for not a single blow passes through the sand.

"Damn you kid. What kind of jutsu is that" Keitaro yelled as he jumped backed and performed hand seals.

Gaara didn't answered and simply looked bored at his opponent.

"MIZU BAKUDAN NO JUTSU" (Water missile no jutsu) the Nin yelled as a projectiles made of water headed towards Gaara who still looked serious and didn't even tried to evade the jutsu.

BOOM SPLASH The attacked caused a large explosion. The Nin was sure he had been victorious.

_So easy_. The Nin thought with a huge grin on his face but quickly felled when the blast cleared and Gaara stood there calmly.

The nin forgot about it and charged straight toward Gaara this time he wasn't stopped by the shield and Managed to get a punch through, Gaara took the hit but only sand started to fall from his skin making the mist nin panicking.

"What are you?" He asked frighten.

"The last thing you'll ever see" Gaara responded as he grabbed the man's wrist and followed with a left punch to the man releasing his hold, after which he waved his right hand causing a wave of sand to hit the man sending him to the ground hard.

Gaara placed his open palm over the man causing all of the sand to surround the man, then in a quick movement closes his fist causing the sand to crush his opponent.

"What do you call that move?" A voice interrupted Gaara's thoughts.

"Haku-nisan. That? I call it desert graveyard" Gaara said.

"How suiting" Haku said back.

While the two talked Naruto was fighting his own battle.

CLANG the sound of metal versus metal fill the area has Naruto and his opponent jumped back.

The man threw his kunai at Naruto who evade it easily after which he attacked him with a punch, then a kick to Naruto's stomach that also missed the man pressed his attack until he managed to get a punch in sending Naruto back holding his stomach.

While Naruto held his stomach in pain the Nin started to form hand seals readying his next attack.

"MIZU BUNSHIN NO JUTSU" HE said as two clones appeared next to him readying themselves for battle.

"Ho you can do water clones?" Naruto expressed.

The man didn't answered he simply started his attack followed by his clones behind him.

The man threw a punch that Naruto evaded and with a quick spinning kick send the man to the ground, after him his clones attacked with punches that where simply evaded by Naruto.

After evading a few punches and kicks Naruto counters one of the clones with a kick to the head blasting it of eliminating the clone.

While he defeated a clone the other tried to punch Naruto but received an elbow to the side of the head also ending its existence leaving Naruto and the mist Nin to fight once again.

"That was dumb. Why use clones that are one tenth your strength against a much stronger opponent" Naruto said to him.

"Are you saying your so much stronger than me?" Kentaro stated.

"Yeah of course" Naruto said back.

"Here I'll prove it KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU" He yelled as five new Naruto's appeared next to him making his opponent eyes widen.

Then a small smile formed on Kentaro's face. "What you think you are all bad just because you can do that?"

"I've always been bad. The thing is you just noticed" Naruto smirked as he and his clones took out Shirukens.

"I can evade all the Shirukens you throw at me" The mist Nin stated.

"Is that so? Well the evade this" Naruto said as he and his clones threw all their Shirukens at the mist Nin who already wad preparing to evade them.

A smiled form on the Nins faces, but quickly banished when he heard Naruto's voice.

"KAGE SHIRUKEN NO JUTSU" Naruto yelled as many shirukens became more hitting his opponent sending him to the ground.

On the ground Naruto's opponent expressed his shock. "How can a little brat like you use kage bunshin and kage shirukens no jutsu together?"

"You didn't kill him, finish him" A voice interrupted.

"Gaara. Sure I can do that" Naruto said as his clones disappeared. He took out a kunai and readied himself for the moment.

Naruto started to sweat, his grip on the kunai tightened, his hand trembling.

"I just cant kill him. Not like this" Naruto said.

"It's okay Naruto-kun; you'll be able some day. Gaara will you?" Haku asked getting a nod from him.

After his brothers walk toward their client Gaara stepped in front of the fallen ninja.

The man was breathing heavily, blood coming out of the corner of his mouth the kunais had damage his legs arm and chest leaving him in no condition to fight anymore.

Gaara looked down at the man. "No one threatens to take away my brothers" Gaara said as sand started to cover the mans face that was filled with pure terror.

"SABAKU SOUSOU" Gaara said as the life was taken from the mist Nin.

- - - - - --- - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After that the children continued their journey until arriving to a town and gathered in front of their employer.

"Great work children I'm happy I hired you, I cant believe I doubted you three" He said making the kids exchange looks.

"Well enough of that I think its time I tell you the name of your target" HE said with a grin on his face.

"And perhaps your name?" Haku said.

"That's not necessary with boss is more than enough" He said back.

"As you wish" Haku responded.

"So tell us everything you can" Gaara said.

"Very well. Like you know this is an assassination mission, the target is the one who had taken over my company and tried to kill me the target is my brother Gatou" He said getting a nod from the children.

"Don't worry this Gatou is as good as dead" Haku said to his boss and got a nod from his brothers as the three headed into town. Leaving a smiling man.

_You'll pay Gatou I'll take control of my company back and then I'll be the only crime boss in this area. I wonder how much the mist is willing to pay for information on locating Zabuza. HAHAHAHAHA_

END CHAPTER

**A/N: **Well i hope you guys and gals liked it, dont forget to review i really enjoy your review, their really motivating, i'll try to update as soon as i can but no promises since i have school, se you guys later.


	7. Broken Spirit

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is not mine and never will be and I should get over it. It's his creator's property blah blah

This chapter was beta read by **Jiraiya**, thanks a lot for your help.

**READ** and **REVIEW** don't for get to...and check the box that says recommended hahaha or is it to much to ask, well any way enjoy the fic.

**Silverwolf073:** Have to wait and see what happends.

**Seether 0:** Yeah last chapter was very bad, i'll have to fix it and reposted.

**lily:** because Naruto was in the team before Gaar...thats my excuse about the date i dint know them but will keep tthe expression since i like how it sounds.

**Itai:** Simple because, Gaar and Haku have killed when they wehre very young, Naruto hasnt and believe me the fisrt kill is always the hardest.

Thanks for reviewing everyone, this chapter is for all who reviewed, i did this for those who took a second to review be either good or bad, thanks again and hope to se you.

"Hello" Speech

_Hello _Thought

Scene change.

**Fear The Exiled **by ToniMan

Chapter 7: Broken Spirits

In a road covered by the thick mist, three silhouettes were able to be distinguished, as the sun rose hi into the sky the mist gave way revealing the characters that where hidden by it. They where the children that had used the morning mist to get pass all the mist guards and now stood in front of the hidden mist village's gates.

The three boys stood in front of the villages, Gaara and Naruto traded gazes as the observed their older brothers left hand shake, it was obvious to them that he didn't wanted to be here, especially with out Zabuza with him. For the one who saved him from this place was not with himin his return.

"Are you ready Haku?"The blondasked with concern for his big brother.

Haku turned giving his brother a smile. "Yeah I'm fine Naruto-kun come on let's go"

Gaara and Naruto traded gazes as Haku walk toward the gate received by a guard that was standing next to the village's entrance.

"State your reason for wanting to enter the village" The guard said with little or none concern, for he looked bored and uninterested in his job and visitor.

Naruto and Gaara caught up with his brother and stood to his side. "We are just visiting relatives," Haku calmly said back to the guard who simply rote down something on a note pad he had with him.

"Enjoy your visit to the village," He calmly said as he opened the door allowing the three children to place foot inside one of the great 5 ninja villages.

"Where in, that was easy" NarutoThe loud mouth ninjacommented as he looked around seeing the vastness of the village.

"So this is a village from the water country…. I don't see what's so great about it" Gaara commented as well, as he also watched the view of the village.

The view the children shared was vast, the streets where filled with people, but not as other villages the had seen, this village was filled by drunks, thieves, and many more people that would haven been expulsed by others long ago, the streets where in decay as trash and rubble filled them.

"It wasn't like this, I came to this village before, it was very different, right know it doesn't even resemble the village I remember, if Zabuza-sama saw this he would blame the MizuKage for not offering the proper protection to the country he worked for"The formermist ninreplied disappointed on how the village in the water country had turn, he had blamed the Mizukage who was responsible for offering services to this village he could only image what the other villages had become.

The three boys walked down the streets of the village seeing all they could, gather information on the village trying to find their target.

"So where do you think the target is?" Naruto asked as he saw through some stores windows seeing their products.

Gaara looked around trying to see the businesses around him, but simply shook his head, Haku as well search the businesses with his eyes and came to a conclusion.

"He said the target was named Gatou, and that he stole his company or so he said, so I guess he would be in the most expensive hotel in this town" Haku explained getting a nod from his brothers as the started to move toward the rich part f town.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

On a hotel suites locates in the center of the village, a short man wearing glasses and using a cane as support was angrily passing in his room.

_Where can they all be? I didn't wasted all that money to have my enforcers go missing on me, damn it last time I use hidden mist ninjas, these days they haven't been as reliable as before._ The man pondered as his hired guns were nowhere in site, making him uneasy as they guaranteed hi quality ninjas for the ridiculous amount he had paid to the village.

A sudden wind opened a window leading to the balcony, getting the mans attention breaking his thoughts, but it didn't bother the man as a smile formed on his face.

"About damn time, where have you been?" He asked to apparently no one, but in a flash a shadow jumped in front of him.

The man was wearing a facemask, which he removed in the presence of Gatou. He stood up and faced him, the man was tall, but every one was tall in presence of the short Gatou who only reached his chest.

"I'm sorry I was unable to find my genin team, it appears something happened to them" The mistnin said in a low tone, disappointed for what he had to say about his team and ashamed for them as well.

Gatou's smile disappears as he heard those words, fear creped down is spine has only one conclusion came to mind.

_Damn it, my ninjas where al killed? This can't be, I know it's my brother coming back for his post as CEO of the company, but how did he gathered enough money to hire powerful nins?_ He thought as fear started to cloud his judgment.

"What the hell! I paid a lot of money for you and your genin team, I was told your team was of the best genins, that they where as strong as mist chuunins!" Gatou yelled swinging his cane breaking bases letting fear get control over him.

_Damn it I was afraid he would act this way, it has damaged the mist reputation, I guess we shouldn't have charged him so much for some average genins, but then again those were the Mizukage's orders_. The mistnin contemplated as he resented the lost of his genin times.

"Its true what they say! The mist has been declining in power these last years and you're the proof, I had paid for chuunin level ninjas and now I have seen they were all easily killed, I would have gone to the sand or leaf for soldier I have hear they are the strongest these days, but no I had to go to the closes" Gatou commented as he paced nervously making the mist nins blood boil.

The mistnin smashed a hole through a nearby wall causing Gatou to take a step back in fear.

"Do not be confused with such a loss, they where strong the were the best out there, but it looks like the enemies is much stronger that we anticipates, for him to kill my men they must have been, but do not fear I will take care of them with out fail" The nin said trying to redeem the name of his village, despite the fact that he knew the genins were weak.

Gatou's eyes widen as his fear of powerful and potentially deadly enemies was coming true. "Stronger? You better protect me if not your village will lose lot of business my friend a lot of business"

"Do not worry I already have a plan to drag the enemies out, we will place you in the open, I hear there's a garden at the rooftop of this building, so well place you there until they make their move…then I will interfere killing them" The mistnin offered, but his plan didn't seemed to please Gatou who didn't like the idea of being in harms way.

_I don't like this, I would prefer not to be in harms way_. Gatou thought as he looked at the nin who didn't seemed to doubt his abilities to kill the enemies.

"I would prefer not, but you speak which such confidence, that I will accept that trick, but remember if my death comes tonight you wont get paid nor your village, don't screw up Tatsu" Gatou commented walking toward the door leading out of his apartment while the nin simply watched him leave.

Tatsu's eyes narrowed as he walked away_. Not everyone's life is created around money like you and the Mizukage, some of us live for another reason, this fight is for my honor and reputation of my team and also my village, I don't care if you die by his hands…but he will die by mine_. He thought as he watched the village through a nearby window after which he followed Gatou out the door.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Outside an extremely tall building three kids watched in awe as they have never witness such architectural wonder, but aside that they still felt what needed to be done before they can appreciate the sights.

"Amazing…"The blue eyes childgasped as he watched the building, amazed as he felt vertigo when he tried watching the top of the building.

Gaara looked at Naruto's expression, as he couldn't see what he saw that impressed him so. "I have seen taller" Gaara coldly commenting causing Naruto to react in an angry way.

"Man you really need to light up…by the way where have you seen one taller? We've been always together and never seen any taller than this" Naruto said back causing a glare to come from Gaara, an so their bickering had started causing Haku to place his hand over his faced embarrassed by his brothers show.

"Calm down you two, we have a job to do, remember?" Haku commented ending their fight, after which he entered the room followed by his brothers who still hadn't calm down exchanging a quick glare as they entered the building.

Inside the building a desk with a young woman laid, it was the receptionist who smiled at the incoming kids in a gentle way.

"Hello children may I help you?" She gently asked looking at the three children.

Naruto and Gaara simply nodded pushing Haku forward so he would talk to the young woman.

"Yes, we are looking for an uncle of us who said he would be here…his name is Gatou…" He said stopping as he forgot the last name, feeling uneasy, as he didn't know what to response if she asked for his last name.

"Gatou…. what's his last name?" She asked causing shock to go through Haku's mind as his fear came true.

The young boytook a deep breath trying to concentrate; perhaps an idea would pop up. "He's a distant uncle. This is the first time we would meet him" Was heard behind Haku, it was Gaara who had saved them.

"Really? Wow, well let me see…" She calmly said as she started to see the room in use trying to find the man named Gatou.

After a few minutes of searching the women looked at the children shaking her head. "Sorry kids I didn't found anyone named Gatou on the guest list" She commented in a disappointed tone.

"Thank you anyway"The long hair childsaid as he lightly bowed and headed outside followed by his two brothers.

Outside the building the three talked in a very low voice so no one might hear. "So what other hotel would you guys want to cheek next?" Naruto asked in a low voice as he started to look for another hotel.

"I still think he's here, this is the most expensive hotel in all of this village, he must be using another name," Haku added.

"He's here in the top floor, I'm sure of it"The red hairadded, getting a curious look from the others.

"How do you know?"The blondasked as he looked into the hotel seeing of there was a clue in plain sight.

"There's 10 suites in this hotel it said so in a flier they had on the desk, but there's only nine keys behind the girl"The sand childsaid with a smirk on his face.

"I get it, if theirs 10 suites and only one is being used it must be Gatou"The older of the brothersadded with a smile on his face, he was proud on how Gaara was turning out, he wished Naruto was a bit more serious.

Naruto scratched his head as he finally spotted the keys of which they where nine with the words suites over them and many more simply with the rooms number above them. "So how will we get up, using chakra and climb the side of the building?" Naruto suggested getting a nod from Gaara, but Haku had a blank face.

"Don't be ridiculous Naruto-kun we can simply use henge and slip past the receptionist, we don't have to get every ones attention by climbing the wall"The borwn eyes ninjaadded as they walked behind a few bushes placed they're suits and mask on, after using henge to turn into three adults that just had come out of the hotel.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

On the roof top that was decorated with a large garden and small pond Gatou sat in front of it, he simply laid there a bit nervous enjoying his solitude and alone time, unknown for him he was being watched, or better said hunted by three pair of eyes.

The sudden sound of flora being moved by some one interrupted Gatou's calmness, he was stunned as he witness three cloaked men emerged from the garden launching kunais all of them toward Gatou.

"Argh!" Gatou gasped as he was hit by the kunais falling to the ground.

The three surrounded the body of their prey only to watch it inflate causing them to take a step back, the body explodes trapping them in the sudden explosion.

"HAHAHAHA!" Was heard as from behind a few bushed a short man come out mocking their luck, behind him a mistnin also emerges standing behind the short man.

As the two got closer the smoke around the three cloaked attackers disappeared, revealing three small children wearing masks causing Gatou and Tatsu to fall in shock.

"Children? Your men where killed by mere children?" Gatou stuttered as he tried to express his feelings to no avail.

Tatsu's eyes where wide open as he couldn't understand what he had stumble to. _Kids? Three kids killed them? How can this be, I don't understand how they could have done it…what? Why do they carry the symbol of the mist on their mask? They mist wouldn't hire people to kill their own clients would they_? He pondered in his mind has the kids who had lost their henge turned around to looked at the two men, they had all been protected by Gaara's sand only causing the lost of their jutsu not causing much damage.

"HA! Kill them, kill them all!" Gatou yelled as he ran behind the mistnin giving him full authority to kill the children.

Tatsu walked in front of the children having counter dictions in his heart, for he had never had to fight against children, his jounin carrier, his newly gotten title would be marked by the death of his team by three children and more humiliating he would have to kill them himself, a jounin having to fight three small children to the death.

"I'm sorry, but I must do this" He sated as he threw multiple shurikens, but not at the children but to their surrounding cutting invisible wires around them.

At the sight of his plans the children got close, seeing traps activate around them, Kunais as well as shurikens flew toward the children, giant logs appeared out of nowhere, they slammed toward the children a large number of explosion note that where attached to the logs activated causing a large explosion that shock the buildings to its founding.

_Now that I think about it, I think I went to far_. Tatsu realized as a large could of smoke and dust hid the children form view.

"Argh!" Tatsu gasped as multiple needles impacted his left shoulder, his eyes widen as the smoke dispersed revealing the three children undamaged despite his efforts.

Gaara took a step forward "Its obvious he doesn't know how he's dealing with" Gaara whispered as he charged the enemy.

"How did they survive?" He wondered as he stood up, realizing a great handicap. _What the hell? I can't move my left arm; they must have damaged my nerve controlling it. Damn it._ He cursed as he now was forced to fight with an even greater handing cap.

Gaara started the attack with a barrage of kicks which were blocked by the mistnin as he slowly walked back being pushed by Gaara's attack, in a quick move Gaara threw a punch which he dodge by pulling back, surprising the nin sand surrounded the hand forming a sort of spear that grew continuing the attack on the nin who with all his might pull to the right barely evading the spear of sand that cut his check deeply.

The nin quickly checked his wound with his right arm, after shaking of the view of Gaara's attack he, countered using his legs but all his attacks where all blocked by the sand confusing the nin, who still believed Gaara was of the mist as his masked lead to believe.

_How can a mistnin use sand as a weapon?_ He asked himself confused as he continued the attack just to receive two kunais to his right arm.

"Damn it!" He yelled in pain as he searched for the source of the weapons only to find an orange wearing kid. He glared at the kid who simply stood there.

"Argh!" He curded again as a wave of sand slammed him sending to the ground landing in front of a blue dressed masked nin.

_Damn it, I cant move my right arm anymore. _He cursed as he struggled to get up, realizing he was in presence of the kid with long hair.

"You're a mist jounin right? Hope not, you're to weak" Haku commented causing the mistnin to quickly stand up sending a kick toward Haku's head, which he evaded jumping back standing on the water located inn the pond.

The mistnin also followed Haku jumping into the pond using his chakra to walk on the waters surface, he attacked Haku with his legs that where his only weapon now, his attack was futile as his attacks where evaded by Haku, Tatsu became frustrated with his constant misses so in a quick move he splashed water on Haku's face causing him to be blinded by it, making him easy prey for one of Tatsu's kicks sending Haku out of the pond slamming to the ground.

Tatsu walked to the fallen Haku whose mask had fallen of by the impact of the kick, revealing his face to the mistnin who gasp at the sight of his face.

"I know you, you're one of Zabuza's followers," He said as he remembered the most wanted nins by the mist list, and the boy appeared along with Zabuza.

Haku didn't react by his words has he had hear them many times before, he quickly stood up kicking the man in the chest sending him to the ground, where he rolled and stood up faced Haku just to receive needles in his legs forcing him to fall to his knees just in front of the pond.

The long hair boystarted to perform hand seals who the nin only saw as he couldn't do anything to evade them, as Haku finished the seals large spikes of ice emerged from the pond behind the mistnin impaling him, he caught blood as he watched the sky.

I_n this world there are kids younger than my genin team, yet stringer than me…I was just unlucky to find them… _He thought as he closed his eyes never to open them again.

Haku recovered his mask placing it over his face, his brothers gathered with him standing in front of the dead nin, a bit disappointed for w3hat they had achieved.

"He was a jounin?" Naruto asked skeptic for the nins performance.

Gaara took out the scroll they had for back up. "We didn't even need this. We are either really strong or the mist is becoming very weak" Gaara commented turning toward Naruto who smiled at his brother.

"We're just kick ass" The blond managed toslip in.

"That's not it" Haku interrupted getting a surprise reaction from Gaara and Naruto.

Hakugot on one knee, taking the man's headband. "Zabuza-sama is a jounin too…he was only a jounin in title, we aren't that's strong, Zabuza-sama can easily beat the three of us…we need to be stronger, the mist nins are just a shadow of what they just to be, just compare Zabuza-sama with this joke" He said as he crushed the mans head band letting the pieces fall in front of the mistnin.

As they ended their conversation they turned their attention toward Gatou, Gaara approached the fearing man and extended his arm allowing sand to slowly cover the frightened man.

"I'll pay you 1,000,000 Ryu's if you let me live!" He yelled in while still panicking as Gaara pushed his arm back.

"WAIT!"The long hair boyinterrupted holding Gaara's arm.

"What why?" He asked confused, but Gatou saw his opportunity for survival, and continued his words.

"Yes I'll pay you three 1,000,000 ryus if you allow me to live and kill the man who whished for my death" He commented getting Haku's attention.

Haku turned and saw his brothers who looked confused, but followed their brother's lead, even if they didn't see any logic in it.

"In advance, all of it" Haku coldly said, but Gatou's expression didn't changed.

Gatou's face became decorated with a malicious grin. As he stood in front of the boys, his fear had banished leaving only curiosity. "Fine, fine…but I want his head"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next day early in the mist covered morning a lone figure stood outside the village, anxiously awaiting for the three kids.

_Where are they?_ He asked himself anxious for seeing the kids, and if as on cue, three figures appeared behind the mist making the man show a large grin of satisfaction.

As they got closer he was able to identify all of them, who where no wearing their cloths from yesterday instead of their masks and suits.

"Good, so I can say the mission was a success?" He happily said.

The children remained quiet and serious. "HAHAHA so it was you Kattoo, why m I not surprised?" was hear from behind the children.

"What is the meaning of this," He nervously asked as he took a step back, starting to fear for his future.

Naruto walked in front of his former boss who as he approached took another step back. "We are not like village ninjas, we are not bonded to the client no matter what, we are loyal to the money, at this time we don't need low class clients like yourself, we need hi paying one like Gatou" was heard from behind Naruto, it was Haku who was repeating Zabuza's words.

"Why do you need so much money? Why would you betray me so quickly?" He asked confused.

"Revenge…I believe you know how can that motivate you" Gaara added leaving Kattoo speechless.

"Y-you'll pay for this I will…make you all pay, you'll see!…Argh!" He gasped as he felt cold steel entered his body, coughing blood he managed to give his killer a final glare only to see that Naruto didn't looked back he only saw in front of him.

"Missing-nins live for money…we live to get enough of it to get Zabuza-sama's revenge…we will do anything for the right price" Naruto said in a very low voice, that only he and Kattoo where able to listen, grasping the reason why he must bring death to others, to accomplish his dream, of seeing Zabuza victorious.

Kattoo fell to the floor, bleeding to death, but his death wasn't enough for Gatou for he approached the dying man, kicking him, taunting him for his defeat.

"This is what you get for going up against me!" He kept repeating after every kick he gave, this was a sight the three ninjas didn't enjoy but had no choice but to witness.

"Excellent work children" Echoed through the mist getting their attention as well as Gatou's, the mist banished as if fear caused it to disperse allowing them to view the caster of the words.

"Zabuza-sama" the three boys expressed as they eagerly ran up to the mask nin.

Gatou was a bit unnerved by the new arrival but approached them standing behind the children while still facing Zabuza.

"Wasn't this the target?" Zabuza asked causing a cold sweet to be expelled by Gatou, the children simply smiled as Haku took out a bag he had tied to his side, presenting it to Zabuza.

Zabuza took the bag, taking out the content that was just clip after clip of bills making Zabuza show a malicious smile under his mask. A smile that was visible by the children who also smiled while they traded looks pleased their action had gotten this response.

"We are closer to our goal with this, so he bought his life with this" Zabuza commented as he watched Gatou who was fixing his tie.

"Zabuza of the mist, the devil f the mist, its nice to meet you, and I believe we can be of help to each other" Gatou commented causing Zabuza to raise an eyebrow in curiosity for his calmness in his words.

Gatou placed himself next to Gatou and place his hand on his back leading him toward the village still talking about his vision and future.

"Well the water country is almost under my full control…but perhaps you can help me, for the right price of course" He said with a malicious grin on his face.

Zabuza simply watched the small man as he continued to speak of his life, something that didn't interested him much, but the large numbers of bills in his pocket had showed him that this man could easily finance his revenge in the long run.

"Have you ever heard about the wave country? It is my next target and I would like to hire you for the job of 'motivators' so they'll se my way is the best, of course your services will be greatly compensated" Gatou explains the grin still ever present, he extended his arm hoping Zabuza would take the offer.

Zabuza looked at the children seeing their reactions, which was none they simple let the decision on his hands, a hand that took Gatou's, accepting the offer of the short king pin.

"Excellent. The wave country will be mine" Gatou said leading Zabuza toward the village, still talking about the increasing benefits of being under his employment.

The children simply watched as Zabuza leaves lead by Gatou, still wondering if this was such a great idea, for they have seen Gatou's personality and don't know if he was one worth trusting and working for, even if the money was more that great.

"So we're going to the mist…wonder how long it will be there," Naruto commented as he followed Zabuza as well as his two brothers.

End Chapter

A/N:Yeah sorry it took me so long to update, i honestly forgot i had this fic, silverwolf and silverbluenchantress reviews reminded me that i had this, see thats another reason to review to remind the writter they have it, i think i will dedicate a little more time on this fic so it will catch up with my other one in chapters number. Dont forget to review seriuslly at lest if its been 3 weeks with out updating so you can remind me to update eve if its shorter than my normal chapters. P.S i will fix the last chapter since it was a piec of sh!t, i ave to improve it, later


	8. Withered Leafs

**WARNING: **This chaptre is not beta, and none of the future ones will be, for my writitng has become to eratic and i dont have the time to beta and to write as much as i can, its getting very dificult to write even thou ideas arent comeing up short as i said i alreadyhave the story from start to finish just cant find myself to write, school, and social life get in the way, so sorry for the grammar errors you are goint to find and if any one wants you cna beta and ill reupload this chapter.

THANK YOU FOR READING AND HOPE YOU ENJOY THISCHAPTER 

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine. It's his creators' property (Kishimoto Masashi). The only things that are mine are my own made up characters.

To _**everyone:**_ Thank you for reviewing every one, this chapter is for all of you, thanks and for all who didnt you really should, not just this one, but all the stories you read, reviews really motivate a writter.

Don't forget to **READ** and **REVIEW**

"Hello" speech

_Hello _Thoughts

**Hello** Kyuubi

**_Hello_** Kyuubi's thoughts

(Hello) Inner Sakura

- -- - - - Scene change

Fear The Exiled by ToniMan

Chapter 8: Withered Leafs

"Yay! We finally get a better mission!" Yelled a pink hair girl as she stretched her arms up as if trying to reach the clouds above her, as she yelled she was glared at by her team mates, a stoic raven hair boy and a pony tailed one. Their leader is who was a tall silver hair jounin ignored her and continued to lead them toward their mission location.

"Why do you have to be so loud Sakura, and why is the village so far away Kakashi-sensei and why couldn't we just used something to travel instead of just walking there" The pony tail commented as he forced himself to keep up with every ones passé.

Sakura turned and faced Shikamaru "Shikamaru! Why do you have to be so lazy, be grateful we where able o get this mission" She commented as a vein appeared on her wide fore head.

"Where almost there Shikamaru, just enjoy the trip and the sites, it's a beautiful sunny day" Said Kakashi to Shikamaru, smiling under his mask.

"Yeah! Shikamaru. Why can't you be more like Sasuke?" Sakura said, turning and looking at Sasuke, who simple mumbled something under his breath and continued walking.

"These kids are super annoying" Tazuna the employer of the group followed closely behind them, the old mans response came after seeing the groups interaction with each other, it still amazed him that these kids where ninjas.

The mismatched group continued its march toward the water country, passing calmly through the fire country's forest, the trip was calm despite the pity fights that ended quickly, for Shikamaru really didn't put up fight when Sakura started to ramble about the mission or Sasuke, but his low tone comments always managed to be heard by the pink hair girl and she wasn't the type to stay quiet. "What?" Kakashi yelled as out of no where two dark cloaked figures appeared, surrounding Kakashi with a chain and in an instant shredding the jouning to pieces.

The genins where paralyzed by the scene of their sensei killed. "Kakashi-sensei" Was all Sakura could mumble as the two cloaked figures set their eyes on her and dashed toward her. "HA!" Sakura yelled as she barely manages to draw her kunai and take a defensive position. "Nani?" Sakura heard as she opened her eyes, and saw the two nins with their hands extended just a few inches from her. "Kagemane success" Sakura heard as she turned toward Shikamaru who had formed a seal and managed to trap the nins with his jutsu. Shikamaru has a calm smiled on his face, but his smile was short live as out of no where Sasuke appeared delivering kicks to both of the nins sending them to the ground.

"Sasuke! I had them trap in my kagemane no jutsu" Shikamaru repied as he witness the nins quickly getting up and charging him this time, _Damn it_ He thought as he started forming hand seals again. _I'm not going to make it_. He cursed as the nings threw their chains toward the shadow user. "HA!" Shikamaru wined as he closed his eyes awaiting the blow.

"Arg" Hear Shikamaru as he opened his eyes to witness both of the nins on their knees, forced there by Kakashi, Shikamaru quickly turned to where he though Kakashi remnants where and only saw a cut up piece of wood, Shikamaru smiled as he was wondering when the jounin would make his appearance.

After knocking the two opponents out Kakashi tied them to a tree, his disciples quickly asked how he managed to escape their silent attack, the jounin quickly explained that a few miles back the passed a water puddle, one that didn't had a reason to be there, for it hadn't rained in days and small puddle that to many was irrelevant was very suspicious in those conditions. Sakura was astounded by Kakshi's keen observations and alertness, Shikamaru and Sasuke simply had their hands in their pockets and quietly listened to their sensei.

"Why didn't you just kill them? Instead of letting them attack us?" Shikamaru asked looking at his sensei, Kakashi simply smiled under his masked and turned toward Tazuna.

"I could have killed them in an instant, nut I need to know who was their target, f it was one of us, or perhaps some one else" As he said those words Tazuna began to sweat, looking away from Kakshi. "Of course that couldt be. Or could it? Tazuna-san, because you just hired us to protect you from armed robbers and gangs, not to fight enemy shinobi, a mission like that could easily be above a B-rank mission"

All the genins looked at each other, confused about the resent turn of events, yet Sasuke seemed excited for he had wanted to test his abilities outside the village, Sakura actually didn't wanted to continue with this mission, for he was startled by the nins attacks, Shikamaru as well didn't seemed too willing to go any further.

"It would be best if you dropped this old mans mission, you wouldn't stand a chance if you go with him" One of the demon brothers managed to say, This caught Sasuke's attention, he had become very power weary these last few days, for he couldn't stand taking on D-rank missions any more, he felt those small missions where stunning his growth

"It's too troublesome to keep going, as soon as we found out, the mission details where false, this mission became invalid, we should just head back" Shikamaru said, getting nods from Sakura and Kakashi, but a cold glare from Sasuke.

Sasuke walked up to one of the demon brothers and grabbed his collar, pulling him as up as the tied man could be lifted. "Are your comrades in the wave country strong" Sasuke's grip became tighter and tighter until Kakashi was forced to make him let go.

Sasuke, turned toward Kakashi and stared deeply into Kakashis visible eye. "We have to go to that country" Kakashi simply looked at Sasuke, who's eyes refledted his determination to go onward with the mission, Kakashi looked at his other genin's, Sakura semed quiet, reluctant to continue with the mission but unable to go against Sasuke's whishes, Shimaau simply sighted and mumble under his breath how troublesome, for he knew that Sasuke would let it go, if they returned to the village.

"If by protecting this old man I can become stronger, then the mission is still on" Sasuke states, not caring if this mission was out of their league, Sakura and Shikamaru simple stay quiet, but Kakashi seems still uncertain of the mission. "Very well, but I still we will have to be very careful"

After their complicated conversation Kakashi and his genins resumed their journey toward the wave country leaving the demon brothers to their own luck, The defeated ninjas simply sat there, afraid for their well being, for failure was something that would be tolerated by Zabuza, and although they knew they had been defeated by Kakashi he would cut them any slack. "Pathetic" Caught the brother's attention, they lifted their head and on top of a tree the red hair boy stood. "Gaara-kun…" They replied in unison. "I saw everything, you should have been able to at least kill the genins, but still with the element of surprise by your side you failed miserably"

The demon brothers traded gazes and where dumb folded. For if Gaara was watching the entire time, why didn't he assist them in the attack. "Gaara-kun…why didn't you help us" One of the demon brothers asked. "I was here just to monitor you, not to complete your missions, and know I have one last thing I have to do" AS he said those words Gaara lifted his hand surround the brothers with sand from his gourd, the brothers closed their eyes just waiting for Gaaras next words.

"What?" The brothers gasped as the sand cut the roped bidning them. "You better not return until you improve your skills, Zabuza wont spare you like me" Gaara coldly said to the nins who simply nodded and vanished into the trees. _You better get a lot stronger, I will have no choice but to kill you next time we see each other._ _Know I need to get a message to Zabuza-sama and tell them about the visits his going to get. _Gaara though as he extended his arms towards the sky and a large amount of sand was carried by the wind toward the wave country.

_Konoha…Naruto-niisan…I wont let them hurt you…I'll protect you brother, the leaf will pay for what they did…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In a dark misty forest of the wave country, Zabuza;s lair was located, it was a perfect place for the devil of the mist and his dangerous minions. But even thou the lair belonged to the devils of the mist, another man was making a ruckus in there, a small man, a man of weak appearance, of short stature and a pair of dark glasses hiding his cowardly eyes.

"Failed! I spent a lot of money to hire all of you because I thought you where all skilled ninjas" Gatou yelled, pinting at Zabuza, blaming him for the others failure.

Zabuza ddint liked the small mans heated comment and extended his blade toward Gatou. "Stop complaining, ill use this decapitating knife and kill that guy" As he said those words Zabuza's blade was mere centimeters from Gatou's neck, making the mob moss sweat.

"Wi…will…you guys be okay, it seems the enemy hired skilled ninjas…and since the demon brothers failed the enemy will be more cautious…so it wont be so easy" "Who do you think I am?" Zabuza cuts off a scared Gatou, a serious tone in his voice, for the little man had insulted the pride and reputation of the devil of the mist.

Zazbuza threw a glare at Gatou, his eyes narrowed and his tone became colder and more serious. "I, Momochi Zabuza, was called the demon of the hidden mist village"

_Damn pompous ninja, I don't know why I hired some one like you, bit this is the last time your going to threaten me, if I'm lucky you and those ninja the villager hired will killed each other and I finally can get rid of you_. Gatou though as he walked out of the room, followed by his body guard, angered by Zabuza's words and actions, still cursing the ninja and wishing for his death.

After Gatou leaves the room, the mist ninja stud up, placing his blade on his back, turning and walking toward an open window, carefully looking outside, seeing as Gatou leaves the lair, finally being able to be at peace. Haku walks and stands beside Zabuza. "I will go find Naruto-kun and find out where Gaara-kun is" Haku stated, getting a disapproving shake from Zabuza. "No, its okay, I don't want Naruto to match up with them, he's been acting oddly lately, and Gaara is my ace if things get to difficult, I'll do it alone" Zabuza stated as he walked out of the room.

_I'll be close by Zabuza, ill make sure nothing happens to you. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the village, people wondering aimlessly, children beg for scraps of food, and merchants guard what little they have with their life, Thou this scene is a desperate one, a blond boy wonders the streets of this poor village, and beside him a small child wearing a blue overall and a white and blue cap walks.

"Naruto-niisan, why are you in this village?" Inari asked, looking up Naruto, who simply smiled and looked at the Inari, Inari's eye's starting shaking, anticipating his friend's words. "I'm here to make some ones wish come true Inari"

After his words Naruto Left behind Inari and continued walkin toward his base, thou he was a member of Gatou forces, no one in the village knew it, for he always where his mask while doing so, to all in the village he was just a kid that came to village one day, and starting making friends with Inari, even thou Inari's father was killed by Gatou, Naruto continued his friendship with Inari, perhaps guilt was the reason, maybe he formed a real bond with the child, that is something only Naruto knows.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On a small wooden ship, Tazuna, Kakashi and his genin team sat, being slowly taken toward the village hidden by the think mist. The ninjas all simply watched at Tazuna, who just sat there uneasy for the ninjas constant stares.

"It looks like I have to tell you the real story" Said Zabuza breaking the awkward silence that had been with them since the demon brothers had attack them. And so own Tazuna began the story of their village, how the village fell into the hands of Gatou, one of the richest men in the world, how the evil man had manipulated everything in the wave country and had taken control of the entire marine industry, and that control was by any means necessary, including the use of ninjas and killing, but not just any ninjas Tazuna explained as he managed to use renegade ninjas and heartless goons.

Tazuna continued his story, getting equal reactions from the ninjas, and creating some guilt among them, for he stated that e would be killed on arrival, leaving his daughter alone and resenting the konoha ninjas and his grandson would just be left broken in tears.

"Well…at least we will get you home" Kakashi stated, with a bit nervous, as if the old mans words had affected him, getting all the genins eyes to drop inn disappointment, for their jounin leader seemed to been manipulated by the old man.

Sakura and Shikamaru simply sighted, as they reached the coast and following Tazuna headed for his home. Kakashi was thinking on the future enemies, who will surely be much more powerful. The group passed calmly through the forest, Tha is until a sudden rustle in the bushes caused Kakashi to release a Kunai toward it, the sound of steel hitting wood was heard by them, when the group got closer for inspection, the managed to see only a rabbit that was nearly hit by a kunai.

"Kakashi-sensei! How could you?" Sakura yelled at her sensei causing him to shrug his shoulders and try to apologize, but still thinking something else of greater importance._ A white rabbit? In this season…must be a rabbit that has been kept in a cage for replacement techniques…_

"Ow, copy ninja Kakashi…" A man hiding in a nearby tree mumbled to himself, as he reached for his back.

Kakshi continued to scout the surrounding, trying his best not to miss any detaile. "Every one duck!" Kakashi yelled as every one started turning their head trying to find the source of the warning, A huge blade coming their was the reason, and the children all jumped to safety, still Sakura and Naruto losing a few hairs of their heads, as well as Tazuna getting a good scare. The blade passes by and slams itself into a nearby tree and on the impaled tree a figure appeared.

Every one fell silent, for the masked man expressed and aura like no other, full of aggression and danger. Even thou this was evedent to all Kakashi aprohed the man and in a calm voice asked. "You are Momochi Zabuza. Right? The exiled ninja form the mist" The genins took out their kunais and took a looked as they where ready to attack, but their leader placed a hand in front of them, stopping any possible attack. "He is different from the others, if he is going to be our opponent, ill have to use that…" Kakashi said as he lifted his head band reveling behind it the famous Sharingan, a red eye with three dots around the pupil.

"Aw copy ninja Kakashi….I'm honored I get to see the famous Sharingan" Zabuza stated, as the rest of the present people asked and explained to each other what the sharing was, ignoring the threat that Zabuza was in front of the.

"Enough chit chat" Zabuza calmly said as he jumped onto a nearby lake and started to infuse the eanrby water with large amount of water. "Every one protects Tazuna-san" Kakshi stated as he didn't take his eyes of Zabuza, who had formed a seal. "Kirigakure no jutsu" Zabuza said calmly as a large amount of mist suddenly appeared, making him disappeared and making him live up to his reputation as a master of silent killing.

Kakashi and the genins traded words, trying to keep each other calm, and getting as much information on Zabuza out, the genins surrounded Tazuna in a tight circle, but the mist had became so thick they had lost visibility of Kakashi. _This is too troublesome…why did things ended up like this…_Shikamaru thought as he held his kunai firmly, Sakura was thinking about the same thing, but Sasuke was excited as he wanted to test his strength against a strong opponent.

"Eight ways…the larynx, spine, collarbone, jugular vein, lungs, liver, kidneys and heart…so in which vital organ do you want to be struck at?" Was heard from some where in the mist by the all the genins, causing them to become more uneasy.

Kakshi quickly formed the tiger seal, releasing chakra dispelling the mist around him and the genins, his chakra was so powerful, its killing intent was sense by Sasuke who became paralyzed by it. After sensing Sasuke uneasiness, Kakashi turns facing him; he closed his eyes and formed a smile under his mask. "Don't worry, I wont let my comrades die"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that…kakashi…" Interrupted Kakashi's words as out of no where Zabuza appeared, placing him self behind all the genings catching them off guard.

"This is the end…" Zabuza stated as he swung his decapitating blade.

END OF CHAPTER


End file.
